


【卡鸣】铅心

by bestvest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Gods Fusion, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, Supernatural Elements, 瞎搞神话系列, 美国众神AU, 超自然生物！鸣人, 通灵者！卡卡西
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 这颗破裂的铅心在炉子里熔化不了。我们只好把它扔掉。——《快乐王子》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 通灵者！卡卡西/超自然生物！鸣人  
> 蹩脚的美国众神+SPN混合宇宙
> 
> 本文又名：当我在学拉丁语时我在想些什么/就爱乱搞宗教题材/我终于对救世主梗下手了

消息在半夜传来，卡卡西听着电话，感觉血液灌入了自己的天灵盖。他眼前发白，脑袋后面像是一整座工厂在嗡嗡作响。他跌下床，不太清楚自己是怎么找到所有的衣服：丢在椅背上的衬衫，洗的发白的灰色牛仔裤，上个生日带土送给他的皮夹克。等他打开没用供暖的车库门，冷风争先恐后地钻进他的衣服缝隙，他才惊觉穿得太少。车库的灯恰好昨日被烧坏，他还没有来得及修，只能摸着黑去找车库大门的钥匙孔。铁闸门本应冰凉，但他摸索起来却觉得温热，上面有什么液体在往下流。后背已经被冷汗浸透，他拉开闸门时双手都在颤抖。等他半跌半躺地栽进驾驶座，又花了好一阵时间把正确的钥匙插进正确的钥匙孔，他咒骂着打开引擎，车灯亮了起来。他的闸门还是白色的，上面没有血迹。

路上没车，整个小镇都在沉睡，只有加油站和超市的灯空荡荡的亮着。开上公路时他看见了一些影像，破碎的玻璃车窗、安全气囊、松动的货车安全扣，但画面在他将车开上桥的那一刻就被冲散了。桥的两岸边连着港口，上百个集装箱沉默地躺在夜幕里，月光像死人的脚踩在漆黑的海面上。卡卡西吸了口气，把车里的暖气开到最大，然后在口中默念： _Via, Veritas, Vita, Via, Veritas, Vita, Via……_ 他的声音形成词语可是没有形成意义，他所讲的一切都抛入虚空。他甚至不知道自己刚才有没有接到那通电话，或许他只是做了个噩梦，醒来之后仍分不清现实。他现在驶过的桥、跨越的海面是来自想象还是感知？他现在难道没有在做梦吗？ _Via, Veritas……_

“生命。”虚空的回音十分响亮，在卡卡西的副驾驶上沉重地落下。卡卡西用双手稳住方向盘，眼睛盯着眼前的路，他下了桥，驶过一个拳击秀的广告牌，上面的一位选手眼睛里冒火，像是在盯着他看。

“你可以看我，”他的乘客说，“我跟那些卑鄙的小恶魔不一样。”

“你是谁？”他问，试图回想自己上一个小时的举动，他没有在恐慌中不小心触碰任何不该碰的东西——至少他希望如此，“我没有召唤任何东西。”

“哦吼——”他的乘客听起来很年轻，说感叹词的语调像是电视剧里的青少年，但卡卡西知道他们的外表多半都具有欺骗性，“你们总是不知道我是谁，但是你们总是在召唤我。”

卡卡西扭过头去看他的乘客，他知道这么做不明智，此时他妈妈可能恨不得从墓里把自己挖出来捂住他的眼睛并冲他大吼大叫。但今晚的月光诡秘，而眼前的公路像是一条笔直的迷宫，一切都不合常理，他下决定时几乎有些自暴自弃。

一双蓝眼睛回望他。

他们彼此端详，但卡卡西觉得只有自己被看了个透穿。他的乘客是个十七八岁的少年，头发像是刺猬似的四处支棱，路灯从车窗外闪进来时，卡卡西能看到某种不自然的金色光泽。他穿得像是还没有搞懂自己的时尚品味、又想努力装酷的街头混混，紧身裤、网格衣，亮橙色的飞行员夹克，上面还贴着反光条。

“唔。”少年眯起眼睛，像是没对卡卡西的人生打定主意，他的两边脸颊上各有三根猫胡须一般的痕迹，这是他身上最非人的地方，“你这么开车，”他宣布，“没开到奥林匹亚就能给撞死。”说完像是又想起什么私人笑话似的，自己在座位上笑了起来。卡卡西下意识地看了一眼眼前的道路，高速公路笔直地驶入黑暗，他面前没有破碎的玻璃、安全气囊和安全扣松动的货车。

“你瞧，你应该把那通电话挂掉，喝点酒，吃几颗安眠药。第二天睡醒了买张机票，不到两小时之后你就到华盛顿了。可是，你偏就要像是个土生土长的加州人似的，不开车毋宁死……”少年又咯咯咯地笑了起来，“嘿，你看过那个关于加州人的笑话吗？”他用蹩脚的加州口音学了起来，“ _只要开车上50号公路，开过艾尔弗雷德赞帕纪念大桥，顺着80号公路一路开到维克维尔，在5号公路上从南开到北，沿着落基山脉一路开到奥林匹亚。注意了，是华盛顿的奥林匹亚，不是希腊的奥林匹亚……_ ”

“你看过《周六夜现场》？”在一切之中，这居然是卡卡西选择问出口的问题，他自己都有些吃惊。

“老兄，你当我是什么，睡了一千年的老爷爷吗！”少年在副驾驶上蹦了一下，语气颇为不忿，“有的时候我也不知道我为什么要看，那节目里只有1/3的好梗，剩下2/3的梗都大概用了八百次，可是我就是停不下来。”

“它确实有这样的效果。”卡卡西回话，心里想着至少现在他能把“跟超现实生物讨论喜剧节目”从遗愿清单上划掉。

卡卡西能感觉到他（它？她？祂？）还在看他，“哦哦，原来如此。”他喃喃低语，说话的语气让卡卡西想起自己在日本的远房姑妈，脸上永远挂着分寸和礼貌，趁他看不见的时候斜着眼看他、一边用日语飞快地跟旁人交谈，仿佛迫不及待地要为他的人生盖棺定论，“旗木家出了个不会说日语的继承人，天照知道了能给气死。”他顿了顿，“又或者说，气活过来，这要看她目前处于什么状态。”

“我会说日语，”卡卡西有些心不在焉地反驳，“而且我不是继承人。”他试图分析眼前的情况，除了他在路上没有遇见一辆车，要说有什么更离奇的，除了他的乘客之外，就是他一直过分安静的大脑，除了他车库带血的闸门和在驶上桥时看到的那几个画面，他再也没有看到其他东西。卡卡西在记忆中搜寻，试图找出他的乘客可能的身份，人类样貌、猫须纹、看上去有些喜欢恶作剧、或许认识天照大神，某个日本动物形态的神灵……狸猫？也可能是狐狸……

“哇哦，”他的乘客打断他，“你挺不错，但令人遗憾的是，你的日语水平还召唤不出荷稻那老狐狸。”

“我以为这跟语言无关。”他们经过了一个路牌，他什么时候开过了50公里？他甚至没有注意到时间的流逝。他早上被叫去旧金山，用了半天在寸步难行的唐人街里试图捉住一只坏了规矩的恶魔。通常卡卡西并不处理这些恶魔交易相关的事情——敢跟恶魔做交易的人，自己大多都心术不正，做完交易之后反悔想要解除契约的大有人在。但这次不太一样，这个恶魔哄骗一个小女孩，让她用的灵魂换取母亲的健康，这就算坏了规矩，而卡卡西——唔，这么说吧，卡卡西就是专门对付那些坏了规矩的家伙的。

那恶魔并不十分棘手，但是在人多的场合让他的大脑不断地反应出无关的图像，像是被木马病毒灌入了一堆垃圾。他一回家倒头就睡，想要忘掉他在唐人街看到的百态人生，直到被那通电话吵醒。他应该感到疲倦和恶心，与之相反的是，他感到……安宁，像是他被悬在万里深渊之上，但古怪地自信自己不会掉下去。但在他意识到这一点的瞬间，那安全感就从他的脊柱之中被抽了出去。那通 _电话_ ，他怎么会没有看到那通 _电话_ 。

“老兄！语言跟一切都有关！”他的乘客突然开口，他的语气中带着某种激动的狂热，卡卡西吓了一跳，“特别对于天照她们来说，语言就是信仰。村里的老人们把故事讲给孩子，孩子也把同样的故事讲给自己的孩子，他们用同样的语言祷告、祈求、感恩，一代一代地搭建神社、祭天祀地，并相信神灵能够理解自己。你会承认一个你无法理解的神吗？你会信仰一个需要 _翻译_ 的神吗？”

“人不需要语言就能懂得恐惧，”卡卡西反驳，“他们看见飓风，看见山，看见雨和河流，看见太阳，他们知道这些东西控制着他们的生死，他们懂得恐惧，他们不需要说话。”

“啊哈，”他的乘客沉默了一会儿，“我懂了，你认为自己不相信神。但是，你瞧，旗木卡卡西， _恐惧_ 和 _信仰_ 并不是同一回事。”

“我 _确实_ 不相信神。”

“那么我又怎么会在这里呢？”

“我他妈怎么知道！”卡卡西猛踩刹车，他可怜的老轮胎在油柏路上刺耳地尖叫，他们身处旷野，周围除了公路就是加州的长草田野，在夜幕下听着卡卡西，“听着，我他妈不在乎你是谁，也不想知道你为什么在这里。我刚刚经历了非常操蛋的一天，又在半夜被人告知我两个最好的朋友生命垂危！”他甚至没有注意到自己的哽咽，“我还有十二个小时的车要开。如果你想要找人讨论神学问题，你应该去该死的梵蒂冈。”

“或者顺着50号公路回到伯克利，他们那儿有个挺不错的神学系。”

少年的目光毫不恼怒，倒是有几分逗乐，像是在看一只小狗发脾气。卡卡西转头目视前方，双手按着方向盘，在座位上深呼吸：Via——吸气——Veritas——呼气——Vita——吸气——

这是个古老的习惯，他年幼时第一次看见死亡，那是他们家隔壁的一位单身老太太。她的伴侣早几年前就过世，有点听不清人说话，但总是会给卡卡西吃曲奇。有一天晚上卡卡西梦见了她的最后一次呼吸，空气经过她干哑的鼻腔之后了无生息。那之后卡卡西一直无法独自入眠，妈妈整夜陪着他，给他教授他血液中的第一个秘密： _相信_ ，然后呼唤，神就会出现。 _跟着我念：Ego sum via, et veritas, et vita. Nemo venit ad Patrem nisi per me…_

“你妈妈有些凯尔特血统，”他的乘客说，“你继承了她的白皮肤。但是她跟大多数爱尔兰移民一样，接受的是罗马人流传下来的教育。讽刺。”

“所以，”卡卡西深吸了一口气，“你不是耶稣。”

少年嗤笑了一声，“我受宠若惊，但很不幸，我不是你们最喜欢的救世主。”

卡卡西侧身看他，少年的蓝眼睛在黑暗中闪烁。他身上没有恶意，只有一团温暖、金黄的光圈，从他的头发中不自然地反射出来。他不像卡卡西之前遇到过的任何一种 _造物_ ，他见过恶魔、幽灵、冤魂、妖怪、精灵，他见过不少自称为神的家伙：两个圣徒，三个国王和半打巫师，世上大多数神话都不过是被遗忘的 _人_ 的历史，腐化或升华的人，但终究不过是 _人_ 而已。

卡卡西不相信神，他冲着虚空提问：“你到底是谁？”

少年凑近他的脸，压低声音像是不像让别人听见他的秘密，但是他们周围空无一物，只有引擎低声的嗡鸣和旷野的风声，“ _我是道路_ ，”他坦白，“ _和真理，和生命。”_ 他俏皮地向冲卡卡西眨了眨眼 _，“若不藉着我,没有人能到父那里去。 **[1]**_ ”

[1] Ego sum via, et veritas, et vita. Nemo venit ad Patrem nisi per me，即“我是道路、真理、生命,若不藉着我,没有人能到父那里去。”出自约14:6，最后的晚餐之后耶稣对圣徒最后的教导。


	2. Chapter 2

“不过，”自称救世主的生物靠回椅背上，伸了个懒腰，“你可以叫我鸣人。你的手机就快没电了，我建议你充一下。”

他的手机躺在音箱下面的空槽中间，卡卡西不记得自己是在什么时候带上它的，但他确信自己即使在匆忙之中也不会把手机落下。他点亮屏幕，10%的电量，他伸手去捞充电插口上连着的充电线。就在此时，他的左眼传来一阵针刺般的疼痛——他知道这是什么：一个警示，他看见模糊的白光，鼻孔里充斥着福尔马林的味道，刀刃刺入他的肉体，割开他的器官，他感觉不到疼痛。黑暗将他拉入沉重的、无梦的睡眠，他熟悉这黑暗。

鸣人碰了碰他的肩膀，卡卡西抬起头，几乎被他头发中反射出的微妙光芒刺出眼泪。他下意识地往后退去，避开鸣人的手指，鸣人皱着眉头，眼睛眯在一起，像是对卡卡西的举动打不定主意，接着他耸了耸肩，安静庄严地坐在卡卡西的副驾驶上，像一尊不会言语、不会呼吸的神像。他的车里一片死寂，若是卡卡西闭上眼睛，他几乎能假装自己是孤身一人。他感到疼痛，泪水如同砂砾般划伤他的脸，他不知道自己为什么在流泪。

“你该接一下电话。”

卡卡西这才注意到手中的手机在震动，不详的预感攒住了他的肝脏， _他刚刚被割走了哪个器官？_ 他按下接听键，“你好？”

等挂掉电话的时候，他只感到无比困惑。他看向眼前通往黑暗的公路， _在5号公路上从南开到北，沿着落基山脉一路开到奥林匹亚。_ 他的胸口有一阵恼人的、孜孜不倦的钝痛，纠缠着他不放，空气中依然有福尔马林的味道， _他们割走了哪个器官？_ 肺？左肾？还是心脏，应该是心脏，不然他不应该感到如此疼痛。黑暗从平缓的公路上向他爬来，他熟悉的黑暗——

“呼吸，卡卡西。”鸣人命令他，他的手指再次触碰卡卡西的肩膀，隔着他的皮夹克，卡卡西能感觉到那触碰的重量，或者说， _热量_ 。就像那不仅仅只是鸣人身体的一部分，而是某个独立的、发热的实体，卡卡西几乎能从他的手指上感觉到他的呼吸、他的心跳——扑通、扑通、扑通——像是源源不断的生命本身。卡卡西猛地吸了口气，空气甜美地灌入他的身体，他才意识到自己的疼痛是来自于缺氧。他感觉自己像一个初生婴儿一样重新学习呼吸，而鸣人的手指就是他的脐带，“吸气——”鸣人教导他，“对，没错，呼气——”

他开始流泪。他不明白为什么，接着他记起来了。

_他们割走了哪个器官？_

“你得出发了，”鸣人说，“你救不了这个，但还能救另一个。”

“你怎么知道？”卡卡西低声询问，但他还是把车闸拉开、换挡、踩下油门。他在黑暗中等待，有一瞬间他几乎以为自己的车子不会启动，但两三秒后，它开始在路面上滑动，引擎的声音沉默地嗡鸣。

鸣人的视线落在他身上，卡卡西不太清楚他在看什么，但他能听见他的呼吸，他身体散发出鲜活的温度，他的眼神沉重而炽热地落在卡卡西身上，那眼神跟他年轻的面孔毫不相称，“我不知道，卡卡西，”他叹了口气，“但你得 _相信_ 。不然你就是个没心没肺的混蛋。”

“又或者我只是个现实主义者。”卡卡西甚至不知道自己哪来反驳的力气，他现在能够把车开成直线，没有冲下公路撞到路边的树上，纯粹要感谢他敬职敬责的肌肉记忆。他心不在焉地看着自己塞回空槽中的手机，回想那通该死的电话， _为什么今晚所有的事情都跟电话有关？_

“你知道那个纺纱的故事吗？”鸣人生机勃勃地说，仿佛丝毫不被卡卡西的痛苦所困扰，“就是那个，用香油涂遍英雄的身体、让他刀枪不入的公主，她用琴声帮他催眠了恶龙，让他砍下恶龙的脑袋，取走金羊毛。但他们在冒险之后走散，向公主求婚的人络绎不绝，他们都想要她的金羊毛。她就用那金羊毛纺纱，每天早上她纺多少，每天晚上她就拆掉多少，因为只要她纺出一匹布，她就不得不跟其中一个求婚者结婚。她一直在等待她的英雄，你知道那英雄怎么样了吗？”

卡卡西的太阳穴隐隐作痛，他不想跟鸣人搭话，但他的故事错漏百出，让卡卡西无法忍受，“金羊毛和纺纱是两个故事，”他咬牙切齿地说，“美狄亚为了和伊阿宋私奔杀了自己的兄弟，并在伊阿宋背叛她之后杀了他的情人和自己的两个孩子。帕涅罗珀拒绝了所有的求婚者，等待生死未卜的尤利西斯整整二十年。你把两个故事混在了一起。”

“真的吗？”鸣人听起来由衷的吃惊，好像之前从未考虑过这个选项，“或许我真的记错了，”他友好地说，仿佛世界上每天都有人能把美狄亚和帕涅罗珀弄混一样，“他们都跟别的女人搞在了一起，不是吗？他们甚至都不爱他们的情人，只是机会就在眼前了，他们想：嘿，为什么不呢？她不会知道的。”他的语气就像是在谈论自己邻居的八卦，“不过，她们确实不知道，她们 _相信_ 。”他说出这个词的时候，语气里又带上了那种让卡卡西毛骨悚然的狂热，“你说她等了他二十年，对于你们来说，那可真是该死地长。”

他们在沉默和黑暗中驶上一段缓坡，卡卡西困惑而痛苦地试图解读鸣人话语中的意义，而他甚至不明白自己为什么要听他说话。如果放在平常，如果他有时间停下来 _思考_ ，那么他至少会先搞清楚鸣人是什么，然后再搞清楚怎么让他消失。但他没有时间，他必须前进， _沿着落基山脉前往奥林匹亚_ ，他的视野暗沉而疲惫。 _为什么他没有看到那通电话？_ 在驶上那座桥之前，他还能看到一些东西，但是在鸣人出现之后——

“你。”卡卡西恼怒地指控他的乘客，“你屏蔽了我的视野。”

鸣人无辜地向他眨眼，“我不是故意的？”他有些虚弱地解释，仿佛是诚心诚意地感到内疚，“你瞧，你们通灵者总是太过依赖 _死亡_ 的力量，而我和死亡则有些天然的……排斥？”他皱起鼻子，对自己的用词显然不太满意，但又找不带别的表达方法，“我可以像刚才那样遮盖我的……存在，但我那样做之后你好像变得不太好。”

卡卡西回想起他的触碰传递的生命力，还有他收回手指时的死寂，他多少能明白鸣人的意思。而这一点本身就让卡卡西感到恐惧，这个生物在这个夜晚莫名其妙地出现在他的车上，瞎扯一些毫无边际的鬼话，但卡卡西的直觉却总觉得自己能读的出他藏在言辞里的东西，他 _无法_ 用言语表达的东西。

_直觉永远比言语更加诚实。_ 他几乎可以听到玲的声音，对于通灵者来说直觉就是生命——又或者说， _直觉就是死亡_ ，这是个广为流传的内部笑话：对于死亡的敏感让他们与众不同，让他们能够看到别人看不到的东西，做到别人做不到的事。对于卡卡西来说，失去对死亡的直觉就像是失去了一个感官，他感到盲目、困惑而恐惧，但同时他又能 _感觉_ 到鸣人：他身上那沉重的、炽热的生命，与死亡格格不入的存在方式，他头发中反射出的金色。

死亡从没有这样的特质，死亡是冰冷的、沉默的、安宁的、黑暗的，黑暗是死亡熟悉的颜色，黑暗是永久的、无梦的睡眠。

“我曾经有过那种信徒，”鸣人打断他的思考，卡卡西才注意到他们已经开始下坡，而他还踩着油门，他轻轻地松了脚，让车子顺着惯性往下滑，“二十年、三十年，他们甚至活不到四十岁，但他们用生命中大半或者全部的时间来信仰我。他们将猎物身上最鲜美的肉献给我，将丛林中最鲜美的果子留给我，将田野中的第一枚稻谷供奉给我。有的时候他们还会用自己的血肉来滋养我，他们请求战争的胜利或是一场雨，便将他们的心挖给我。”

他说话的口吻让卡卡西想起自己在德克萨斯见过的一个老通灵者，二十年没有解决过一桩案子，但总喜欢把自己在十六岁的时候意外干掉的一窝醉醺醺的吸血鬼作为谈资。

“我非常公正，我教会他们忍耐和牺牲。”鸣人继续说道，“但是他们把我忘记了，他们甚至没有写下我的名字。他们写下那些 _故事，_ ”他恶狠狠地咬下着个单词，“——美狄亚和帕涅罗珀，密涅瓦和维纳斯，耶稣和默罕默德，如来、天照和毗湿奴，他们记下了无数的名字，无数的故事、诗歌、教义和为它们发起的战争，但是他们忘了 _我_ ！”

鸣人的愤怒像是滚烫的岩浆包裹着他的皮肤，卡卡西下意识地远离他，想要防止自己被烫伤。但鸣人很快就冷静了下来，岩浆从他的皮肤上冷却下来，让卡卡西能够再次呼吸。他面带歉意地望向卡卡西，眼睛从红色褪为蓝色，“抱歉，”他诚挚地说，与刚才那个愤怒的野兽判若两人，“我的夜晚也不太好过。”

一切都荒谬至极，但在这一点上，卡卡西感同身受。


	3. Chapter 3

打雷了。

天边的闪电像是一颗从沙漠中拔根而起的树，把夜幕照成了黑紫色。雷光闪烁起来的时候卡卡西下意识地缩起了脖子，等待雷声沉重地敲击在空旷的柏油路上。空气中弥漫着呛人的焦灼味道，卡卡西一开始以为那气味来自鸣人滚烫的皮肤。但他的乘客突然直起了身子，雷鸣响起时他的脑袋随着声音的方向移动，他的动作利落，身体静止，只有肩膀和脑袋像动物似的细微地移动，看上去像一只盯上了猎物的捕食者。卡卡西顺着的目光望向车窗外，在雷光再次亮起时，他才意识到鸣人在看他们右前方车道外侧升起的烟雾。那团烟雾裹挟着火星飞快地升高扩大，直到一团火苗猛地蹿上天空。卡卡西这才看见那是一颗路边的枯树，火焰在干燥的树枝和更加干燥的加州沙漠空气中肆无忌惮地熊熊燃烧，远看上去像一只张牙舞爪的火焰巨怪。

“我们得停下。”鸣人宣布，但卡卡西没有理他，鸣人再次命令道：“卡卡西，停下。”

卡卡西踩着油门加速，只为了让他的乘客知道这里谁做主。这时候他才注意到自己的仪表盘上的亮起了加油灯，他心里暗自咒骂，但依然加着速地驶过了那棵可怜的枯树才松脚。开着车驶过一棵燃烧的树可能就像是开着飞船与太阳擦肩而过，卡卡西隔着车窗都能感受到那股热浪和空气中烤焦的苦味。火光照进窗户的时候鸣人弓着身子往卡卡西的方向凑，仿佛不太想让光亮落到他皮肤上。但火光还是照亮了他的手指和半个脸颊。卡卡西惊异的看着鸣人的皮肤像是融化的塑料一般冒泡升烟，红色的血肉裸露出来，烧灼出一股烤肉的味道。

“操。”重新回到黑暗中后鸣人嘶着声咒骂，他脸上和手指上被灼烧掉的皮肤迅速地愈合，不到几秒就恢复如初，他责怪地看向卡卡西，“不是叫你停车吗？”但奇怪的是，他似乎没有要动手阻止卡卡西的意思。

“你不是吸血鬼，吸血鬼身上没有活性细胞，而且他们不怕火，你——”他困惑地将视线重新投向前方，然后猛地踩了刹车。鸣人没有绑安全带，半个身子差点被后坐力甩到了玻璃上，他有些狼狈地抓着门上的侧边把手，骂骂咧咧地向卡卡西抱怨开车礼仪。但卡卡西没空理他。

他看着车道右前方不远处那棵燃烧的树，火焰的势头跟刚刚一样猛烈，丝毫没有减退的意思。他扭头越过后座往身后看去，夜幕一片漆黑。没有闪电、没有烟雾、也没有燃烧的树。

“这是什么？”他自言自语，然后指着眼前的火光，看向鸣人，“ _那_ 是什么？”

闪电又亮了起来，卡卡西意识到这次的雷光离他们很近，因为他眼前的天空和道路都反着明晃晃的白光。鸣人侧坐在副驾驶座上，半个身子朝向卡卡西，卡卡西能看清他皱起的眉头和蓝色的眼睛，他的肢体紧绷，仿佛在等待着什么。

“你在分心，吊车尾。”他的后座上突然响起了一个熟悉的声音。

卡卡西猛地后退，半个后背撞到了驾驶盘上，硌得他肋骨发疼。他后座上的乘客像是有一半身躯与黑暗融为一体，阴影固执地黏着在他身上，卡卡西只得以窥见他的一半面孔。卡卡西熟悉那面孔。

带土扭过头来看他，他隐藏在黑暗中的那一半面孔也明朗起来。而卡卡西心生恐惧，他的好友的面孔让他感到一阵强烈的不和谐感，像是把两张极为相似又略有不同的脸粘合在了一起，但仔细看下来，又并找不出来哪里真的不同。像是察觉到了他的恐惧一般，带土的面孔突然变得和谐起来，他友好地坐在卡卡西的后座上，仿佛就如往常一样，不过是又一次搭他的便车。

“笨蛋卡卡西，”带土咧着嘴笑话他，“我都不知道你这么关心我。”

卡卡西喉咙哽咽，“你——”他困惑地转向鸣人，但眼睛依然无法从带土的面孔上移开，“我不——”冰冷的福尔马林味再次涌进了他的鼻腔， _他们割走了哪个器官？_ 窒息之中他再次感受到了鸣人的手指，那股温暖的、炽热的能量将他从黑暗中拉回，带土的目光耐心而好奇，看着卡卡西溺水的样子甚至有些幸灾乐祸，仿佛不过是卡卡西又一次因为他的恶作剧上当受骗。

等卡卡西能够再次正常呼吸之后，带土扭头看向鸣人，这时候他的面孔再次变得冰冷而陌生，他眉头紧蹙，看上去对鸣人的手指有血海深仇似的，“你在干什么？”他诘问，“你已经很虚弱了。”

鸣人颇为无辜地耸了耸肩，仿佛对对方这幅语气习以为常，“而你则不应该在这里，”卡卡西隐约有种感觉，这种对话在他们俩之间不是第一次出现， “让他回去，佐助，你会耽误他渡河的。”

黑影眨了眨眼，像是被鸣人的称呼吓了一跳，他的面孔再次回到光亮中时，看上去又是带土的模样，连惊讶的表情都跟带土一模一样，“佐助？”他嘀咕，“我以为他是叫建御雷神[1]之类更酷炫的名字？”

鸣人眯着眼睛笑了起来，“你们叫他那个，”他解释，“我叫他佐助，就像你可以叫我鸣人，你好。”他伸出手，而带土仿佛丝毫没有为鸣人的存在感到惊讶，他们礼貌地相互握手。卡卡西觉得自己可能已经疯了。

“那‘我们’叫你什么？”带土用双手在空中勾了个引号，那动作做了一半，他的身体突然僵硬起来，手臂悬在半空，像是被人按了暂停键。再次动起来时他的面孔不和谐地抽搐，他抬眼看向卡卡西，双眼血红，瞳孔中间呈现出黑色的花纹。

“嘿，冷静点儿。”鸣人的语气突然严肃起来，“佐助，别看他，看我。”但佐助没有动，他那双血红的眼睛将卡卡西钉在原地，卡卡西发觉自己不自觉地回望那双眼睛中旋转的花纹，“卡卡西，”鸣人叫他，卡卡西想要回应，但身体却不听使唤， “旗木卡卡西。”鸣人这次叫了他的全名，他的声音回荡着古钟般的威严。那双红眼睛眨了眨，突然又变回了黑色，带土和卡卡西彼此看了一会儿，然后一起转向鸣人。

“那是什么？”他们俩同时开口，而鸣人则面露惊讶地望向带土：“你是怎么做到的？”

“做到什么？”带土困惑地反问，“不是，等等，他想对卡卡西做什么？这和说好的不一样啊？”

“他跟你说了什么？”鸣人问，“不，别回答这个。重点是你是怎么阻止他的？”他眯起眼睛，仔细地打量起带土来，就像是他第一次见卡卡西时用的那种审视的目光，卡卡西不确定看到了什么，但他能看出鸣人恍然大悟的那个瞬间，“哦——哦哦哦！”他兴奋地喊了起来，手臂夸张地挥舞，朝带土身上笔画，“你是 _血脉_ ！”

“宇智波家一直宣称他们是建御雷神的后代，”卡卡西下意识地插嘴，“虽然我以为这不过是迷信罢了。”

“作为一个通灵者，这话从你嘴里说出来很虚伪诶。”鸣人揶揄他，眼睛依然盯着带土看，“现在我知道你们这些家伙为什么都活得这么好了，一个两个都给自己留了种。”

佐助皱起眉头，有些不耐烦地回瞪鸣人，他的身体僵直，面孔扭曲，像是他的肉体不知道自己到底要展现哪种人格，“他是最后一个，”佐助说，“我的时间不多，他过了河之后，我也必须离开。”

鸣人的神色变得严肃起来，悲伤让他的眉眼庄严，“我感觉到了，”他轻声回答，“不然你以为我在干什么？”

佐助再次看向卡卡西，这次他的眼睛是黑色的，卡卡西闻到了雷雨前空气中弥漫的潮湿焦灼的味道，他张开口，但雷电的轰鸣声让卡卡西耳朵发麻，像针一样刺得他后脑发疼，他不得不捂上耳朵，泪水从他的眼角涌出。

佐助闭上了嘴，有些困惑地盯着卡卡西，“她不在这里。”他说，“你来做什么，鸣人？”

鸣人表情无辜地摊开手，用右手大拇指指了指卡卡西，“他叫我来的。”

“我没叫过你！”卡卡西恼怒地说，“我甚至都不知道你的真名！”

“可是你知道他的真名，”带土愉快地开口，“他刚刚都告诉我了，他叫鸣人。而这个家伙叫佐助，”他用大拇指顶了顶自己的胸口，“就像我叫带土，而你叫卡卡西，但是人们会叫我们雷神和大神[2]，是不是很酷！”他的右眼下的肌肉开始可见地抽搐起来，“呃……”他困惑地挤了挤眼睛，“抱歉，我不是很知道自己在说什么。跟别人共用一个脑子的感觉有点奇怪。”

鸣人在他身旁发出了细小的噪音，他的肩膀怂起，身子紧绷，卡卡西意识到他在憋笑。下一秒他就不受控制地大笑了起来，“你——”他上气不接下气地在笑声中间说道：“你也有今天啊佐助——”

“我不明白。”卡卡西试图让自己冷静地弄清楚情况，但他的思绪杂乱无章，他只能抓住最明显的问题，“你为什么会在这里？为什么你会跟建御雷神共享一个身体？”

“这还不明显吗？”鸣人逐渐从自己的笑声中回复过来，他动作夸张地用手指擦了擦眼角的泪水，毫不在意地向后座挥了挥手，“他死了。”

“但还没死透。”带土若有所思地接话，“你瞧，我正在这么个阴森森的渡口排队，前后都是些面孔模糊的古怪家伙，我知道自己应该要上船，但是又知道自己身上少了些什么。这个时候天边劈下来一道闪电，然后有棵树就这么——啊——”他越过后座指向前方，“就是那颗树！”他的身躯向卡卡西靠近，卡卡西感到一阵冰冷，他身上带着福尔马林的味道。

那颗枯树依然在熊熊燃烧。

“他们取走了你的眼睛。”

鸣人和带土都转头来看他，卡卡西这才意识到刚刚是自己开口说话，他抽拉着自己话语中的线索，试图找到更多细节，这次他看到了鲜血，如滚烫炽热的岩浆般燃烧的鲜血，佐助的双眼中黑色的花纹，那花纹滴落变成毒液。

“我没法儿渡河，”佐助咬牙切齿地说，“无耻的家伙。”

“等等，谁？”带土的脸像是扭曲成了两半，卡卡西看着他和另外一半自己对话，突然觉得有些想呕吐，“不，冷静点儿，哥们儿，我是个角膜捐献者，这事儿叫热心公益。”

“你拥有一双 _神明_ 的眼睛。”带土的另外一半面孔开始变得狰狞起来，他的左眼变成了红色，直愣愣地越过卡卡西和鸣人盯着前方，卡卡西意识到他在看倒后镜里的自己，“你不能就这么把它 _捐_ 出去。”他说出这个词的样子像是经历了极大的羞辱。

“行啦，佐助，别对他太凶。”鸣人安抚地拍了拍佐助的左脸，他的红眼睛立刻变回了黑色，佐助恼怒地拍开了鸣人的手，“事到如今，你还指望他们给你杀羊宰猪不成？”

“我们没有抛弃他们，”佐助回答，“他们抛弃了 _我们_ 。”他向镜子里又瞪了一眼。

鸣人无奈地摇了摇头，“不说这个，你不惜把你的后代从渡口拉出来，就为了见我最后一面？我几乎要感动了。只是你瞧，”他指了指那棵燃烧的树，“我们现在有些赶时间，你能不能先让个路？”

佐助皱起眉头，歪着脑袋看向窗外的天空，接着像是得出了什么结论，他看向卡卡西，“你救不了她。”他又转向鸣人，“你得跟我一起走。”

“那船窄得只能一人乘，佐助。”

“就好像你之前没有作弊似的。”

“为什么卡卡西救不了她？”带土突然坐直身子，盯着倒后镜，“她不——我走的时候她还——”

“心脏，”卡卡西听到了那声死亡，最后一声心跳如同蜻蜓鼓动翅膀一般微弱，“她的心脏。”

“她会在太阳升起的时候死去。”佐助肃穆地说。

“别吓人了，你不知道这个。”鸣人挥了挥手，他的手掌落在卡卡西的肩膀上，安慰地拍了拍，而卡卡西不自觉地朝他的触碰靠去，“别怕，他不知道这个。”

“我不——”卡卡西吸了口气，“我不……明白？”他困惑地问，甚至不太确定自己想问什么。他向鸣人寻求答案，他感觉自己像是个一无所知的孩子，而鸣人拥有解开一切秘密的钥匙。他同时也知道这么想无比荒谬，就如同带土的面孔上同时黏着两个人一样荒谬。

“我也不。”带土说，“为什么我不能渡河？我少了什么？”

“眼睛。”答案再次不受控制地从卡卡西的口中涌出，他皱起眉头，“我不明白？”

“是的，是的，你说过了。”鸣人叹了口气，“渡河知识101，你得贿赂摆渡人。他少两枚铜钱。”

“神渡河也要交钱？”带土难以置信地问。

“你把他的眼睛捐出去了，”鸣人耐心地解释，“他没法儿证明自己。我不知道你们的规矩，但是在我们那儿，证明自己可是件大事。想要冒用身份的家伙实在太多了，你们懂的。”

“我不懂，”带土说，“他那眼睛看起来没毛病啊。”

“在这里，表象总是更具有欺骗性，”鸣人说着摸了摸自己脸上的胡须印，“可是渡口有渡口的规矩，即使是神也不能例外。更何况，”他看着带土，眉眼再次变得悲伤起来，“留给我们的时间也不多了。”

“你不打算走。”佐助不赞同地回望鸣人，但语气却像是盖棺定论。鸣人耸了耸肩，佐助歪着脑袋，又打量起了卡卡西，“这值得吗？”他细声呢喃。

“我们会知道的。”鸣人的语气执拗，而卡卡西再次意识到这番对话可能也不是第一次发生。

“你说她会死，”带土看着镜子，又看向鸣人，“你说她不会，我该信你们俩哪个？”

“你信谁都不重要，你已经死了。”鸣人说，“重要的是他信谁。”他看向卡卡西，“我可以救她，”他的蓝眼睛明亮地闪烁起来，“但你得信我。”

“我不……我不知道。”卡卡西无助地看着他，又看向带土，“你意识到这一切有多荒谬吗？”

带土耸了耸肩，“我已经死了，但我还在说话。”他用手挠了挠耳朵，那是他困惑时习惯性的小动作，卡卡西的胸口发闷，他抬起头，温和地对卡卡西说：“但我知道你得救琳，卡卡西。我不需要你了，但她还需要你。”

“唔，”鸣人赞同地点头，“虽然我认识你的时间不长，但我喜欢你，你比佐助那家伙要可爱多了。这样吧——佐助你闭嘴。”他再次拍了拍带土的左脸，带土的身体猛地抽搐了一下，他姿势古怪地僵在了原地。鸣人把双腿盘到座位上，让自己正面对着卡卡西，“旗木卡卡西，”他命令道，“把我的眼睛给他。”

卡卡西经历了一种他只能形容为梦游的体验，他知道自己在干什么、并且打算做什么，他甚至隐约知道会发生什么。他能感觉到自己的手臂是如何抬起，手指靠近鸣人的脑袋，贴向他的皮肤。但他同时也像是在看一场电影似的将鸣人的双眼从他的眼眶中挤出来，那过程比他想象得要整洁而容易，鸣人没有流血，他的眼睛像是被煮熟的鱼眼一般湿漉漉地滑了出来，留下两个干瘪的空洞。卡卡西低头去看自己手中的眼球，但他的手里只有两枚金币。

“我的幸运金币。”鸣人柔声说，卡卡西回过神来，抬头对上了他的蓝眼睛，卡卡西盯着他看了半天，意识到他眼中已经不再闪烁那奇异的光芒。鸣人咧起嘴诡秘地笑着，向他眨了眨一只眼睛，“给他吧，这样我们才能上路。”

“你不该这么做。”佐助说。

“别得了便宜还卖乖了，佐助，有多远滚多远吧。”鸣人越过后座，友好地拍了拍佐助的膝盖。

佐助从卡卡西手中接过那两枚金币，“这值得吗？”他再次问道，鸣人对他笑了起来。

“我也挺喜欢你的。”带土有些遗憾地再次跟鸣人握了握手，他看向卡卡西，“别太钻牛角尖了，笨蛋卡卡西。”他叮嘱道，而卡卡西意识到这就是告别了。

“载我们一程吧？”

卡卡西听从了他的请求。

他们再次驶过那棵燃烧的树时，天空闪起雷光，等雷鸣过后卡卡西从倒后镜看向他的后座。他死去的朋友和雷神都消失不见，空气中弥漫着烧灼的沙漠的味道，但那棵树也无处可寻。

“我不明白。”卡卡西垂头丧气地说。

“是的，是的，”鸣人咯咯地笑了起来，“你刚刚说过了。”

[1]建御雷神：伊邪那岐在拔下十拳剑将其子火神、迦具土神的脖子斩断之后，涌在刀根部的血飞溅到岩石上而诞生了建御雷神。建御雷神别名也叫建布都神、或丰布都神。有人认为“布都”是剑斩脖颈时的拟声词，也有人认为具有招魂还魂入内的意思。

[2] 大神（おおかみ）指天照大神（あまてらすおおかみ），从伊邪纳岐的左眼中出生，是日本神话中掌管太阳的主神。因为おおかみ在日语中又有狼的意思，所以天照大神常以狼的形象出现。


	4. Chapter 4

“为什么帮他？”卡卡西问。

鸣人正看着窗外，卡卡西不确定是什么抓住了他的兴趣。他又想起那两颗眼珠沉甸甸地落到他手中的触感，思索鸣人现在看到的世界和刚才有什么不同。

“佐助跟我是老朋友了，”鸣人用手托着下巴，声音懒洋洋的，“从一开始他就在那里。到处都有以他命名的庙宇和神坛，我猜他就是你说的那种——”他用手胡乱比划了一下，卡卡西不太明白他想要表达什么，“ _恐惧_ 。人们在懂得恐惧神明之前就懂得恐惧雷电。”

“唔，”卡卡西想了一会儿，“所以‘佐助’这个名字跟雷电一样古老？”

“什么？不，”鸣人皱了皱鼻子，仿佛被这个说法冒犯了，“在很长一段时间里我们都没有名字。人们给了我们很多名字，但它们并不总是……准确。”他顿了顿，“我们给自己挑选了名字。它们没有什么意义，这样我们就能在心怀鬼胎的人面前安全地称呼彼此。”

“唔，那我如何‘不安全’地称呼你？”

鸣人把脑袋靠在窗户上，侧着头来看卡卡西。卡卡西迎着他的目光，却突然感到一阵强烈的不适。鸣人的视线没有重量，他的目光落在卡卡西的脸上，并且就止于此，卡卡西感觉自己在跟一个盲人对视。但是鸣人的眼神依然灵敏而精准，卡卡西能感觉到他在观察他的表情、评估他的意图。

“人们在懂得恐惧之前就认识了我。又或者，他们在认识恐惧的同时也认识了我。”鸣人轻声解释，“佐助总跟我在这事儿上争执。你这点倒还挺像他的。”他抬手摸了摸自己的眼睛，像是在确认自己新器官的长相，“我猜到最后是我赢了。”他有些自满地笑了起来，而卡卡西过了一会儿才意识到自己在盯着他。

“忍耐和牺牲。”卡卡西别开视线，思量鸣人之前说过的话，他逐渐把握了规律，鸣人说话跳跃、逻辑古怪，但他从不说谎隐瞒，“你对人性的估计太过乐观了。”

“唔，”鸣人伸了个懒腰，双手交叉伸到脑后，悠闲地半摊到椅子上，“佐助也这么说。可是你瞧，人类的繁衍就始于忍耐和牺牲，世界上所有的母亲都曾经是我的信徒。”

“你说他们忘了你。”

鸣人轻轻哼了一声，卡卡西不知道那代表着否定还是肯定，“他们相信那个——毒蛇、智慧和女人。”他咕哝起来，“智慧就是原罪？从前的神从不施舍面包与酒，也从不禁锢知识。信徒把知识写进草纸和棺木带进坟墓，把它们放在最贴近自己的地方，因为他们知道只要他们说出对的话语，就可以在太阳第二次升起的时候获得新的生命。”他叹了口气，“可是现在已经没有人这么做了，没有人会在活着的时候思考死后的事。”

“他们会吗？”卡卡西问。

“什么？”

“获得新的生命。”

鸣人干巴巴地笑了起来，“发现了吗，这就是悖论所在。”他用手指敲了敲自己的太阳穴，“若你不信，便不能渡河。若你信，又何需证明？”

他们沉默了一会儿，卡卡西双手在方向盘上收紧，想起他看见的破裂的车窗和安全气囊。卡卡西几乎有些害怕将问题问出口，他害怕得到答案。

“医院说那是一场意外，”他吸了口气，“那是意外吗？”

“嘿，瞧瞧，”对于这样一个话题，鸣人的语气有些过于欢快，“你开始信任我了，虽然跟相信还有些差别，但至少我们还算是有进步。”

“鸣人，回答我的问题。”

“是意外，不是意外，你知道了又能怎样呢？”鸣人回答，“我的答案能打消你的想法吗？”

卡卡西抿起嘴唇，没有回答。他默念起母亲教给他的咒语。

生命、道路、真理。 _你们当信我，我在父里面，父在我里面；即或不信，也当因我所做的事信我。_

公路将他们引入城镇，萨克拉门托河在夜幕的远方闪烁。鸣人一眼不发地注视着窗外，眼神抚摸河流的脉络，落基山脉的脊背在黑暗的天边模糊地起伏。

他上一次来雷丁，是跟带土和琳一起顺着同一条公路旅行。他还依稀记得这个国家森林公园脚下的安静城镇，镇子里居民不多，在登山旺季的时候，游客的数量可能还会超越原住民。北加州已经看不到太多棕榈树，城镇的房屋隐藏在冷杉重叠的山谷间。萨克拉门托河的支流遍布滋润整个城镇，路边的溪水冰冷，清澈见底。

车上的电子钟指向了凌晨三点，卡卡西不太记得自己是什么时候出发的，但钟表上的时间让他心生疑虑。从湾区不眠不休地开车前往奥林匹亚，至少需要十二个小时，而到达雷丁就要耗费将近三小时。但卡卡西一点都没有感觉到长期驾驶的疲惫，他甚至没有感到过口渴。

他突然又想起表盘上亮起的加油灯，他不知道那灯到底亮了多久，运气不好的话，自己的车说不定就会在下一秒停下。饥饿感也伴随着他的想法攒住了他的胃部，他的双手开始打颤，他暗自咒骂，懊恼自己没有在车上准备食物。

公路往城镇的入口就是加油站，但奇怪的是里面没有一丝灯光。卡卡西驶近了才看到加油站的入口被反光条给拦住，告示立牌上写着“暂停服务”。

“暂停服务？”他不可置信地嘀咕，“加州哪个小镇能容得下一个暂停服务的加油站？”

卡卡西把车开进城镇，试图想起镇里其他加油站的位置。他经过了一家电影院，彩色的霓虹的落入车厢，照在鸣人身上。卡卡西的目光不自觉地被他吸引，红蓝色在鸣人的皮肤上交错，他衣服上的反光面料恰到好处地捕捉着光线，卡卡西看向他裸露的手腕，他锁骨中间的凹陷，他的金发落在眼睑前方。他的眼睛。

他的眼睛没有反光。

卡卡西感到一阵反胃。

“我们迷路了吗？”

卡卡西这才注意到他们已经离开了了商业区，驶到昏暗的居民区小路上，几幢矮矮的小房子零零散散地铺在道路两侧。鸣人有些好笑地看他，仿佛知道他为什么分心。卡卡西转动方向盘，准备调头回到城镇的主路。就在这时，他的车子发出了一声不详的呻吟，引擎轰隆隆地作出最后的挣扎，然后完全沉默下来。车身顺着惯性滑动，卡卡西还没来得及踩刹车，他的前车轮就滑下道路，陷入居民房前的草坪。

卡卡西踩着刹车，拉起手闸，防止车子继续滑动。他警惕地看向鸣人，没有说话。他在空气中闻到了潮湿的檀木香，佛教和印度教的庙宇里祭拜时好用的烟火味，还有某种——腥膻、动物血肉般的味道，他隐喻明白这一刻有些特殊。

“我不喜欢他。”鸣人说，卡卡西认得他脸上那副怀旧地、近乎温柔的表情。像是他爸爸谈起日本，旗木家院子里种的树，暑假里吵闹的邻居家的孩子，居酒屋里的猪肉味增汤。他蹙着眉头抱怨，眼睛却在笑。卡卡西很少在他父亲脸上看到那副表情，那样的旗木茂朔让他感到惊讶而陌生，像是见证岩石出现了裂缝。

更大了一点之后，等他埋葬了自己的母亲，告别了自己的父亲之后，卡卡西明白人们以这种方式体面地回忆永不再复的事物。旗木茂朔是个体面的男人，而——上帝保佑，如父如子，卡卡西也逐渐学会用那表情来掩盖他的眼泪和淌血的伤口，虽然带土总是能一眼看穿他，而琳——

琳。

“我要救她。”卡卡西一字一句地说，他的血液温暖地汇聚在胸口，像一根金色的丝线牵引他的话语，而他的话语拨动空气，拨动了某种隐形的秩序，“你——”他看向鸣人，但鸣人此刻看上去不像鸣人——不，不对，应该说鸣人此刻看上去 _就是_ 鸣人。而之前卡卡西看到的不过是某种粗鄙拙劣的模仿，山洞里的影子，零星杂乱地倒映他的形象。但现在，现在卡卡西看到了他的 _本质_ 。他瞪大眼睛，意识到自己可能毫无形象地张大了嘴巴，他几乎不敢眨眼，生怕眼前的景象在下一个瞬间消失，因为他—— _祂_ 是那么的……非人、光辉、 _动人。_ 卡卡西无法呼吸，无法 _理解_ 。世界上没有什么像祂，没有什么 _是_ 祂，而卡卡西可以用接下来的所有生命注视——

空气和大地震颤，卡卡西眨了眨眼。

神迹消失，鸣人的蓝眼睛平淡无奇地回望他。卡卡西上下打量他，他的网格衣、紧身裤和亮橘色的飞行员夹克，他脸上猫须一样的痕迹。平心而论，鸣人十分英俊，他身上带有那种气场：样貌和穿着叫嚣着高调，动作和说话的姿态仿佛生来就知道如何吸引注意力。但不知怎么地，卡卡西没法把注意力集中在他身上，鸣人的面孔几乎让他感到……无趣、失望。他在夜色中搜寻，月光落在鸣人的金发上，他的目光被他额前的一缕碎发吸引，那不自然的光泽，仿佛拥有自己的生命一般在他的发丝间若隐若现。鸣人移动了起来，卡卡西在慌乱中下意识地伸手，生怕那缕光泽从他的头发间逃跑。

他的手指滑入鸣人的发丝，金发比他想象得要柔软，带着夜色的冰凉。卡卡西着迷地看着他发间的光泽如游鱼一般躲避他的触碰，往四处游窜。他原本以为它们会发热，但它们温柔地、近乎是犹豫地顺着鸣人的头发缠绕在卡卡西的指尖，卡卡西感觉到了脉搏。他屏住呼吸，意识到自己在触碰 _祂_ 。

“注视真相十分危险，”鸣人轻声警告他，“你会忘记自己的目的。”

“真相不就是目的吗？”

鸣人苦涩地笑了，他年轻的面孔耐心又疲惫地看着卡卡西，提醒卡卡西他或许跟整个人类文明一样古老。他往后退去，让卡卡西的手指从他的发间滑出，卡卡西有些迷茫地垂下手，打了个冷战。

“目的多种多样，但真相只有一个。”他说，“世间悲剧大多源自于此。”

“那你为什么要给我看？”

鸣人摇了摇头，“我没有，”他的表情平静，目光穿透卡卡西的颅骨，“秩序在转动，在真理门前，你没有迟疑。你呼唤我，我便来了。”

“我呼唤你，”卡卡西在舌尖品味他的话，“你一直这么说。我不明白。”

鸣人耸了耸肩。

他们面前的小屋亮起了灯，透过蕾丝镶边的米黄色窗帘，卡卡西隐约看见里头有人影闪动。他这才想起他的车冲进了别人的花园里，他赶忙拉开车门。他半只脚刚落到地上，小屋的前廊灯就亮了起来，门被打开，一个白发男人站在门后。他看上去有五六十岁，但是身材高大，可以说得上是粗壮，头发像是动物的皮毛一般落在他的脖子和肩膀上。他的面孔中带着某种捕食者的狠厉，让卡卡西下意识地后退了两步。

男人走下前廊，眼神从卡卡西扫到鸣人的方向。突然，他冷毅的面孔上出现了一丝松动，他挑起眉毛，有些逗乐地看着鸣人用手肘把自己的脑袋撑在车顶上。鸣人抬手，懒洋洋地跟他打了个招呼。

“哟，好色仙人。”他歪了歪脑袋，“唔，无意冒犯，但是我从未意识到你看起来这么……野性。”

男人嗤笑，他微微往后退了一步，他手臂上的肌肉活动，肩膀放松。卡卡西深吸了一口气，感觉到绷紧的神经慢慢松弛下来。男人的眼神再次回到他身上，但这次卡卡西没有嗅到危险的气息。他谨慎地往前走了一步，关上车门，让男人的目光直接落到自己身上。

“看来命运今晚挺忙，”男人看着卡卡西，“你是谁？从哪里来？”

“我——”卡卡西张口，但并不知道如何回答，他吸了口气，空气中那油脂和动物的腥膻味加重了——味道来自男人身上。那无形的温暖再次压迫他的胸口，金色丝线拉扯他的舌头，咒语自然地从他的唇间倾泄，他几乎没有思考，“我叫旗木卡卡西，我来自南方的沙漠。”

“你看到了什么？”

“ _我的心，充满愁苦与羞赧。_[1] ”

“你对他们说了什么？”

“ _我的骨与肉，是活着的神的名字。_[2]”

“他们给了你什么？”

“一位 _无目者_[3]。”

“你打算去哪里？”

“北方，”他顿了顿，“ _穿越落基山脉，前往奥林匹亚。_ 但是路途艰险，我们需要帮助。我祈求从你的收获中分取一份油和面包，喂我饥饿的坐骑和我饥饿的身体。”

男人聆听卡卡西的话语，在卡卡西最后一个音节落入大地时，他看见男人的毛发从他光裸的脸和脖子上生长出来，他的肩膀和脊背像野兽一般拱起，拉扯着他的羽绒外套和格子衬衣。卡卡西犹豫地瞄了一眼车窗内部，他的备用枪放在副驾驶前的储物柜里。

“我已经很久没有听到这样的祈祷了，”男人说，他的身体恢复了正常，仿佛刚刚的变化不过是卡卡西的幻觉，“你是个很好的施咒者，但是施咒者和信徒还是有区别的。”他转向鸣人，表情几乎可以算得上是和蔼，“你给我带来了一位很有趣的客人。”

鸣人装模作样地行了个礼。

“我可以帮你，”男人再次看向卡卡西，“但凡事都需要代价，我需要你给我一样东西作为交换。”

“什么？”

“一杯葡萄酒。”

“成交。”鸣人从容地插嘴，仿佛他一直在等待这一刻。

男人看向鸣人，审视了他一会儿，接着点了点头，转身退回了自己的房子里。卡卡西还在犹疑不定时，鸣人已经三两步跳上前廊的台阶，跟在男人身后拐进了客厅。

在消失前，他冲卡卡西眨了眨一只眼睛。

卡卡西叹了口气，跟在两人身后走上台阶，但就在他准备踏入房子的那一刻，卡卡西注意到房门外面一左一右摆着两只蹲坐的蛤蟆石像，雕像垫在基座上，有不到半米高，四只鼓圆的眼睛目不转睛地盯着他。

他打了个冷战，跨入门厅，在身后将门带上。

出乎卡卡西意料的是，男人的房子装修得十分温馨。带颗粒的石墙被漆成柔软的米黄色，鞋柜、茶几、杂物柜和椅子都是深色的木头。房子是长条结构的，左侧通往楼上，右侧的门洞连通起居室。卡卡西观察着客厅入口处的杂物柜，上面七零八落地塞着书籍、植物、螺丝刀和某些不知道用来干嘛的金属配件。杂物柜的隔板看上去并不平整，边角也磨参差不齐，卡卡西揣测这或许是男人自己做的。

突然，卡卡西的目光被杂物柜上一本亮绿色封皮的书吸引。他好奇地将书拿下来，确认了一遍标题。他瞪大眼睛，有些不可置信地翻开书本，飞快地扫过首页的信息。

“为什么你会有《亲热攻略》，”卡卡西问，“这本书不是下个月才出版吗？”

男人突然哈哈大笑起来，他的声音回荡在整个起居室，卡卡西这才注意到他已经来到了客厅后面半隔档的厨房前，“在所有的事情中，你的第一个问题居然是这个，我为什么一点都不惊讶？”

鸣人深深地叹了口气，“你是他的读者，当然，为什么不呢，你看上去就是那种类型。”

“‘读者’，”卡卡西重复，他呆愣地拿着书，从鸣人看向他们的招待者，“你是自来也？”

男人亮出一排牙齿，自豪地用大拇指顶了顶自己的胸脯，“我曾写就诗歌、预言和咒语，”他说，“人们传颂我的文字，为它牺牲、为它痴迷、为它流血。”

“而现在你只能写写色情小说。”鸣人干巴巴地说。

自来也不在乎地耸了耸肩，“一切都关乎性，鸣人。”他语重心长地说，“人人都爱色情小说。”

鸣人在客厅中央的矮茶几旁坐着，冲自来也吐了个鬼脸。他的鞋甩在一边，腿伸到了茶几另一边，光裸的脚趾抠在深色的地毯上。卡卡西把自己的目光从他的皮肤上扯开，谨慎地靠近他。

“但是没有人 _崇拜_ 色情小说家，”鸣人反驳，“他们曾经跋山涉水，穿越整个大陆请求你的一句话。他们将你的书籍和智慧藏于宝库、带进坟墓，让知识在此世和来世都紧贴心脏。但现在呢？现在人们只有在夜深人静、无人言语的时候才想起你，人人都需要你，可是人人都假装你不存在。”

“至少我还被 _需要_ 。”自来也尖利地瞪了鸣人一眼，闪进了厨房。

卡卡西好奇地探过脑袋，看见自来也正在厨房里忙活着什么。半隔档的料理台挡住了他的脸，卡卡西只能看见他卷起袖子的胳膊，他的胳膊十分强壮，动作中暗示着非人的力量。

卡卡西有些局促地站在原地，不确定自己应该坐在沙发上，还是跟鸣人一样坐在地上。这时他们的主人从隔档后走了出来，他一只手用手指的缝隙平衡三个空的红酒杯，另一只手里抓着开瓶器和一瓶红酒。他绕开沙发，目不斜视地越过卡卡西，坐到了茶几另一边的地上。卡卡西别无选择，只好小心地避开鸣人的脚，在他对面坐下。

自来也将酒杯在茶几上一字排开，并将酒瓶放在中央。酒瓶暗沉光溜，上面没有标签。卡卡西的腹部再次传来一阵饥饿感，他不由自主地咽了咽口水。

“你选择了一条凶险的道路。”自来也开口。

卡卡西打了个机灵，猛地抬头，才意识到自来也并非在对自己说话。他看着鸣人，脸上依然带着隐忍的耐心，像是在对待顽皮的晚辈，卡卡西突然有种昨日重现的感觉，意识到不久之前鸣人也用同样的表情在跟自己说话。

鸣人挠了挠脑袋，他头发中的光泽闪现跳跃，近乎羞赧，卡卡西惊异地意识到他或许并不知道该如何回答——而这时今天晚上第一次，鸣人口中没有早就准备好的答案。卡卡西的心跳加快，仿佛鸣人的犹豫也传染给了他，他摩挲着地毯，小心地将自己的手放在鸣人的脚踝上。鸣人的皮肤温暖干燥，他轻轻捏了捏他突起的骨骼。鸣人的眼神不再游移，他半垂着脑袋，抬眼看他。

“ _他的心抵得住那天秤。_ ”鸣人柔声说，他狡黠地看向自来也，仿佛在挑战他反驳自己。

自来也低声咕哝，卡卡西不确定那是出自理解，还是出自嘲笑，又或者两者都是。他的表情肃穆地将手中的开瓶器递给鸣人，鸣人则以同样的庄严接下。卡卡西意识到这个仪式在从前或许更加繁复正式，但现在，在这个原木装饰的小屋里，看着一个穿得像街头混混的少年和毫无衣着品味的色情小说作者如此严肃的表演，几乎让人感到有些可笑。

“ _那便允他你的圆饼和麦酒，允许欢迎他的晋谒。_ ”自来也说，话语在他的喉咙中震荡，飘散于虚空，他听起来像一位祭司，但同时像一位严父在对自己的孩子教导生命的道理。

鸣人拿起酒瓶，将开瓶器转进软木塞里，他抓着瓶口，轻巧地将木塞“啵”地一声拔开。这个时候卡卡西看到他放在瓶口边的手指在流血，血液顺着开口边缘滑入瓶中，消失在深色的液体里。陈旧的果木香包裹了卡卡西的鼻子，他紧紧抓住了鸣人的脚踝。鸣人扭动脚背，用脚趾温柔地、近乎安抚地贴了贴卡卡西的大腿。

鸣人分别往三个酒杯里倒酒，他用受伤的手抓着酒瓶，那双手一直在流血，卡卡西看不到伤口具体在哪里，因为血液迅速地从他的手指蔓延到手掌和手背，染脏了酒瓶，杂乱地滴落在酒杯和茶几上，卡卡西不知道为什么光滑的瓶子没有从他的手指间滑出。他屏气凝神地注视着鸣人的血液，看着暗红色的液体滴落在葡萄酒中，在水面上荡出花纹。

三个酒杯都被装满后，鸣人放下了酒瓶。卡卡西眨了眨眼，酒瓶的表面光裸干净，他面前的茶几和鸣人的皮肤上也没有血迹，他的手上没有可见的疤痕。

鸣人抽了抽腿，卡卡西才意识到自己还抓着他的脚。他控制自己的肌肉，小心地松开他，他意识到自己之前肯定在无意间加大了力道，鸣人的脚踝上显现出一圈红色。奇怪，卡卡西之前见过鸣人的血肉被烤灼生烟，但从未想过他的皮肤会是 _脆弱_ 的。

“让我们畅饮！”自来也举起酒杯，卡卡西跟着鸣人一起举起了自己眼前的那一杯，他们三人碰了碰杯，卡卡西让葡萄酒滑入自己的舌头。酒比他想象得要更甜，比起酒精，果汁的味道占了主导，他用舌头抵住上颚，试图在其中品尝血液的味道。但或许 _祂_ 的血和普通人的血尝起来并不一样，或许 _祂_ 尝起来就像是葡萄汁。

卡卡西放下酒杯，酒精的暖意让他的脸颊有些发热，“ _你们应行此礼，为纪念我。_ [4]”他总结道。自来也扭了扭鼻子，像是闻到了什么腐坏的食物。鸣人则愉快地笑出了声，摇着头嘴里嘀咕着“罗马人”和“基督徒”。

“我们最好上路了，”笑完之后，鸣人深吸了口气，带着歉意看向自来也，“天色不晚——又或者说，不早了。如果你明白我的意思的话。”

“但是——”卡卡西突然住了嘴，因为他意识到自己不再饥饿，甚至不再疲惫，自前一天开始折磨着他的困意和头痛都从他的身体中被清除了出去。他的知觉和感官变得更加灵敏，像是一把打磨好的刀熟悉地滑入剑鞘里。

等他们再次回到卡卡西的车上时，他的引擎顺从地被点燃，发出低沉的嗡鸣声。他的油表盘指向满格。

卡卡西隐约觉得自己能够理解这一切。

他想不想理解就是另外一回事了。

[1] 出自古埃及《亡灵书》，心脏在古埃及是人灵魂本质的象征，人在死后必须接受将心脏放在天秤上与一根羽毛比较，罪孽越深的心脏越重，若是心脏的重量超过羽毛，死者便会被吞噬者阿米特残害。因此死者会在审判前向神忏悔，以减轻自己心脏的重量。

[2] 出自古埃及《亡灵书》，死者在接受审判时，将自己的各个器官托付给各个神明，祈求他们保护自己身体的完整。

[3] 荷鲁斯是古埃及法老的守护神，王权的象征，同时也是复仇之神，拥有隼的形象。太阳和月亮是他的两只眼睛，当新月出现时，他就会变成“无目者”，有时会将朋友误认为敌人发起攻击。

[4] 《路加福音》9:22：“耶稣拿起饼来，祝谢了，擘开，递给他们说：‘这是我的身体，为你们而舍弃的。你们应行此礼,为纪念我。’”


	5. Chapter 5

“为什么要帮我？”卡卡西问，并同时想起自己在几个小时之前问过同样的问题，虽然他死去的朋友和某位雷电般的神明共享同一张脸的景象现在已经变得虚幻而模糊，像是被漫长的时间蒙上了灰尘。 _为什么要帮他？_ 鸣人的回答是如此地——充满怀念和喜爱，卡卡西的心被那段记忆攒住，仿佛在逐渐挤压的房间里猛烈地挣扎。

“我不认识你，”他诚恳地说，“你说我呼唤了你，可是我没有，我——我不相信神明。”

“你不相信任何人，”鸣人替他澄清，他的语气轻松，仿佛没有受到任何冒犯，“你们通灵者大多都是这个样子，我猜这也无可避免。世界上大多数的恶魔、鬼魂和怪物都曾经是人类，而相对与人类来说， _我们_ 总是少数群体，长期待在你们之间，也难免会渴望人类的渴望：权力、金钱、欢愉。”

卡卡西唔了一声作为回应。世界无事发生，他们驶过一个小小的路障，车子颠簸了一下。眼前的油柏路开始收紧，广袤的平原逐渐被起伏的石头和山丘遮盖。公路蜿蜒，逐渐将他们吞入裸露干枯的山岩之中。落基山脉的入口由一道丑陋的、油柏铺成的伤口标记，车灯安稳地投射在眼前的道路上。

“但你不一样？”卡卡西试探地问。

鸣人的脸庞在夜幕中显得脆弱而年轻，那一刻他看起来像一个迷茫的青少年。车子上坡攀爬山路的时候颠簸了几下，鸣人在震颤中用双臂捂住自己的腹部，他的双唇紧紧抿起，仿佛在忍耐极大的不适。卡卡西这才注意到他的额头已经被冷汗浸湿，杂乱的金发贴在他的额头上。他的手指在方向盘上发痒，他仔细地看着鸣人的发间，试图再次找到一缕金色的光芒，可是神迹没有再次眷顾他。他吸了口气，伸手将车里的暖气调到最大。

温暖似乎缓解了鸣人的症状，他慢慢地睁开眼睛，将双手捂在面前的空调口上，卡卡西让自己的目光离开他的手指，投向前方的山路。

“人们曾经恐惧黑夜如同恐惧死亡，”鸣人轻声说，“夜幕降临的时候大地失去了温度，牛羊和人类都陷入未知的睡眠，只有毒蛇和害虫出来活动。”

“我从不理解这种恐惧：死亡、脆弱的肉体、无意义的生命。我们到达这世间上时就拥有自己的职责和领地，从不思考关于未知的星空的事情。”鸣人的脸色苍白，身体虚弱地靠在车门上，目光指向天空。卡卡西内心突然涌起一股强烈的同情，酸楚得令他窒息。这同情来自于某种本能的恐惧：如同年幼的孩子第一次意识到自己的父母并非全知全能，而自己对世界依然一无所知。这种本能于卡卡西来说显得太过遥远而陌生，他不知道如何应答。鸣人是对的：卡卡西从不相信任何人，因为他必须如此；他珍视的东西不多，因为他必须如此；诅咒如同墓志铭一般悬挂在他的母亲、他的父亲，和他所爱的每一个人的脑袋上。母亲教会他神明的话语，但父亲教会他人间的哲学：没有什么是永恒的，没有什么是不可以毁坏的，准备好战斗，同时准备好心碎。

“曾经我能够看到无尽的空间，穿越宇宙的虚空，甚至清楚地看见你们称之为仙女座的那个星系中的每一颗星球：陨石坑、硫磺火山、充满气体的海洋。这些场景对我来说就像你们看见汽车、路灯和24小时便利店一样平淡无奇。”

“可是现在我看不见了，”鸣人柔声嘀咕，仿佛并不想让卡卡西听见，“现在我拥有跟你一样的眼睛，看着跟你一样的景象。连绵的树木中的阴影、油柏路上的白色油漆、冰冷的黑夜里悬挂在天空上遥远的光点，住在荒郊野外写色情小说的肌肉老头，”他嗤笑起来，顽皮的精神再次在他的眼睛里闪烁，“这景象并不十分糟糕。”

鸣人的话语拥有魔力，不是那种卡卡西熟识的、在念唱咒文时与死亡和黑暗相连的魔力，那种时刻就像是他打开了某些不应该打开的阀门，释放某种更加可怖的能量以驱逐这世间的作恶者。当他将银子弹射入狼人的胸膛，或是用木桩钉住吸血鬼的心脏时，那令人作呕的骨头断裂、血管崩开的湿润声响。不知道怎么地，卡卡西意识到这才是他们无知地称之为“魔法”的东西 _应有_ 的样子。咒文来自仪式，仪式来自故事，故事来自言语，而言语……言语本身有什么力量呢？但人们相信它，将自己的温饱、历史与破碎的、丑陋的、痛苦的心都交付给它。 _呼唤，神就会出现。_ 森林、公路、星空，这些符号和线条在人们想起连绵的树木、油柏路上的白色油漆和天空上遥远的光点之前毫无意义，在人们 _相信_ 它们彼此对等之前毫无意义。

“我说了什么无关紧要，”卡卡西让真相牵引他的话语，“我用什么语言无关紧要，我如何呼唤无关紧要。在那一刻——”那冰冷、绝望而虚幻的瞬间， _那通电话_ ，让他毫不犹豫地在半夜十二点驱车从加州驶向北方的奥林匹亚的那一瞬间，“——我相信。我渴望相信。”

“——但是，”卡卡西皱起眉头，“为什么是我？世界上有这么多的人愿意相信，为什么偏偏回应了我？”

鸣人干巴巴地笑了一声，“你很特别。”

“但没有那么特别。”

“确实。”鸣人同意，“但我喜欢你。”

“真的？”卡卡西吃了一惊，在所有的理由中，这个理由看上去太过随意，太过……人类。

“我总是很喜欢那些最初的故事。”鸣人愉快地说，并没有展现出任何尴尬，“孤独的英雄独自盗火，为了挽救爱人前往地府，漂泊的船只回到家乡，或者用蜡做的翅膀飞向太阳。”他顿了顿，“或者在半夜十二点开着一辆小破车从加州前往华盛顿，细节上有些不同，但在某种程度上已经足够相似了。”

卡卡西不知道如何作答。他操控着车辆拐过又一个弯道，他们驶向森林深处，前方的路况逐渐平缓，路边的标牌显示他们即将经过一个供给游客和登山者的露营点，文明的迹象让他感到了些许心安。

“就这么简单？”他低声呢喃，难以置信，“我算是个好故事吗？”

鸣人耸了耸肩，“我还不知道呢。”他的语气几乎有些兴致勃勃，“我从来不知道要如何给故事结尾，但或许现在已经到时候了。即使是再好的故事，说多了也是会让人感到腻烦的。”他毫无征兆地拍了拍卡卡西搭在变档器上的手，卡卡西发现自己近乎贪婪地感受他被暖气烘得温暖干燥的皮肤。

他不敢再去看鸣人的眼睛，害怕他在自己的眼中看见真相。又或者卡卡西害怕的是在鸣人眼中发现真相，害怕他在卡卡西仍未明白之前，就早已看穿他作祟的心。

####

经过营地时，卡卡西脑中掠过了神秘的景象。鸣人半躺在黄金浇筑的神坛上，身下铺着莲花、纸莎草和柔软的草席，赤裸的身体上只挂着几串珍贵的绿宝石和贝壳串成的饰品，他棕色的皮肤上涂抹闪亮的橄榄油，眼角画着柔美的黑色眼线，勾勒出闪动的蓝眼睛。

“停车！”鸣人按住他的手臂，“停车！”

卡卡西踩下刹车，才看见车头前站着一个女人。车灯映照在她下半部份的脸和鲜绿色的登山服上，在她的额头上留下诡异的阴影。她插着腰站在卡卡西的车头前，似乎她在半夜出现在空无一人的车行山路上并没有什么不妥。

“熟人？”卡卡西干巴巴地问。

鸣人叹了口气，打开车门。卡卡西也跟着他下了车。

“你看上去可真糟糕。”女人宣布，她皮肤奶白，拥有一头铂金色的头发，看上去十分年轻。她的面孔上和卡卡西今晚见过的许多人一样映着不和谐的倒影。她侧着头瞥了鸣人一眼，目光就落到卡卡西身上。卡卡西注意到她的额头中央上有一块菱形的、近乎像眼睛一样的装饰，比起印度教的吉祥痣，那形状十分古怪，颜色也过于暗沉。

“唔，”她考虑了一会儿，目光算计地打量卡卡西，“这可不行，”她嘀咕，“你需要一颗心脏。真正的心脏，用香料浸泡，榨干血水，永生永世都不会腐烂的心脏，不是那些小恶魔们用猪心和公羊心拼凑起来的冒牌货。”

“那玩意儿在这年头是稀有货。”鸣人半倚在车门边，似乎并不着急接近她，“我记得十九世纪的时候你这还剩了一点。”

“十九世纪的世界也比现在有趣得多，”她的眼神越过卡卡西的车辆望向远方，“人们将我们从土地和陈旧的文字中挖出来，再次学习如何祷告和崇拜。有个科学家曾经从我这儿讨走一颗心脏，我听说他用尸体和雷电造出了一个活人。只不过由于他的手艺远没有我和母亲们精妙，他最终把自己的孩子给杀了。”

“也有人说他的孩子杀了他。”

女人挥了挥手，“都一样。”她额头上的眼睛望向卡卡西，虚幻的影像再次击中他，这次他看见了镜子、火焰和身形巨大的众神，他的身体在镜子中被撕碎，冰冷的双手捧起他的心脏，将他吞入父神的腹中，“心脏是灵魂的居所，”她说，“要取走一颗心脏，你必须以同样的东西来换。你读过那个故事吗？那个被自己的造物杀死的科学家？”

“我以为你见过他。”卡卡西回答。

“在故事里见过和在这里见过有什么不一样呢？”

“很多人不相信故事里的事。”

“那他们就是傻瓜。”

“你是谁？”卡卡西问，突然间感到勇气充盈了他的好奇心，他又想起那面将他撕碎的镜子——谁会因为在镜子面前停留而丢失性命呢？但是或许对于一个从来没有见过自己容貌的人——或神来说，镜子的诱惑就跟权力、黄金和恶魔的低语一样迷人。那好奇就跟卡卡西现在的好奇是一样的。人向来是好奇而贪婪的生物，而世界上还有什么比占有神的名字更宝贵呢？

女人笑了起来，“我曾经是尼罗河、幼发拉底和密西西比。我给予大地丰收和森林，雨季的时候人们用黄金般的麦酒和鲜血般的葡萄酒祭拜我。”她摇了摇头，“但你不记得我了，狼的孩子，你的祖先潜入高山和冰原，在孤独多震的小岛中定居，逐渐把我忘记，就如同你忘记自己的祖先一样。”

“新的太阳就要升起，”鸣人说，“我们注定被遗忘。但在那之前，我们不会灭亡。”他的语气冷酷而狂热，仿佛一层经过反复磨砺而变得厚实的老茧。卡卡西越过车顶去看他，他浑身赤裸、身披珠宝的形象再次击中了卡卡西。他赶忙低下头，盯着自己车门侧边的一处划痕。

女人神情无奈、近乎宠爱地看向鸣人，样子跟刚刚小屋中的白发男人有几分相像，卡卡西意识到这意味着她妥协了什么，“好吧，”她说，“有只毒蛇跑进了我的帐篷，如果你们能帮我把蛇赶跑，我就给你们想想办法。”她说着往营地的方向走去。卡卡西在原地犹豫了一会儿，考虑自己是否应该就这样把车停在路边，但鸣人已经紧跟到她的身后。卡卡西匆忙地锁了车，来到他身边。

“不过一只毒蛇，”卡卡西听见他嘀咕，“曾经她的儿子在年幼时已经能驯服鳄鱼，人们用清水浇洒他的神像，那水便能用来医治瘟疫。”

“那他现在在哪？”卡卡西轻声问。

鸣人耸了耸肩，“没人知道他是什么时候死的，有的人说是公元前五世纪，有人说是公元前三世纪，也有人说是在十九世纪后半期。但事实是已经很久没有人见过他了。”

一阵不详的恐惧摁住了卡卡西的喉咙，“你也会死吗？”他脱口而出。

鸣人侧着脑袋瞥了他一眼，没有说话。

他们跟着女人穿过营地的入口，穿过统一的水池、临时厕所、公共区域的长凳和几个颜色各异的登山帐篷，帐篷里没有亮灯，里面的人大概还在睡觉。女人在帐篷的迷宫中轻车熟路地穿行，直到来到营地的尽头，在最靠近森林的一个角落中，搭着一个面积颇大的家庭帐篷。帐篷的样子在月色下显得有些模糊，从某些角度看上去，它看起来比原本还要大。紫色的帆布几乎像是羊毛，上面绣着金色的河流和漂浮的莲花。女人在离帐篷入口半米处停了下来，转过身，双手抱胸，期待地看着他们。

卡卡西感到寒冰般刺骨的尖刃划过他的后颈，他母亲干涸枯死的容颜，他父亲被仇恨与绝望蒙蔽的扭曲面孔，他的双手不住地颤抖起来，“利维坦？”他有些歇斯底里，并痛苦地意识到自己身上依然没有装备该有的武器，“你们管利维坦叫‘毒蛇’？”

“利维坦，”鸣人皱了皱鼻子，他凑到卡卡西身边，把手臂搭在他的后背上，推着他靠近帐篷，而卡卡西不情不愿地抬起脚步，仿佛他别无选择，“我听过这个名字。”他停了下来，半弯着腰凑到卡卡西面前，仔细地打量他，“噢，”他恍然大悟地说：“抱歉，我现在看不太清了，有的时候我的记忆会远离我，记忆太多的后遗症。”他安慰性地、近乎温柔地拍了拍卡卡西的后背，“我很抱歉。”

“很久以前的事了。”卡卡西瞪着帐篷的入口回答。

“别怕。”鸣人的手掌依然温暖地按在他的后背上，一瞬间卡卡西分不清现实或虚幻，但鸣人的手在他的背上灼烧起来，但那火焰并非在伤害他，而在保护他。他感到自己处在暴风眼中，岩浆如血液一般涌入他的血管和心脏，直到他浑身上下都被完整地包裹起来。他屏住呼吸，感到鸣人的双眼变成了他的双眼，鸣人的双手变成了他的双手，他将右手捂在胸前，感受自己的心脏在破碎中跳动，疼痛而沉重。

他明白自己的使命。

卡卡西恭敬地俯身，进入神殿。腐坏发臭的葡萄酒闻上去像是腐烂的尸体，毒蛇的影子藏匿在黑暗之中，当卡卡西抬起手时，火光在羊毛毡上照出了它的倒映。他伸手抓住那影子，毒蛇向他露出獠牙，冰冷的鳞片上浸满毒液，但他并不恐惧，愤怒的力量护佑着他，他在火光中看到了自己的父亲，“我已为你复仇，”他念出咒语，“ _在那纸草的黝黑的沼泽中为你悲恸，庇护着荷鲁斯为你的命运复仇。_ ”恶魔在他的火焰中尖叫，他的鳞片和皮肉剥落，融化成一滩可悲的黑泥，他伸脚去踩，但只踩住了它的尾巴，一阵风掀起了帐篷的入口，它乘着月光，飞快地逃窜到黑暗之中。

他的父亲闭上了眼睛。

卡卡西从帐篷中出来时，鸣人坐在入口处的空地上，女人在他的腿边俯身，仿佛在查看什么。她的手指扳动鸣人的脚腕，月光落在他脚踝处两个冒血的小圆洞上。

“毒蛇逃走的时候咬了他一口，”女人解释道，“你很聪明，借用了我儿子的名字。但呼唤已经不在世上的神有时会招致灾祸。”

卡卡西腿下一软，突然觉得所有的力气都从身上抽离。他半跌半坐地倒在鸣人身边，端详他虚弱的面孔和紧紧拽着草地的颤抖的手指，枯草在他手边可悲地弯折。他凑近鸣人受伤的脚踝，从夹克的内侧口袋里掏出随身携带的瑞士军刀，“让我来。”他说，并感觉到鸣人的目光好奇地看着他。女人打量了他一会儿，最终让到一旁，做了个“请”的手势。他卷起鸣人的裤腿，把小刀抵在鸣人的皮肤上，顺着伤口切出十字刀口。皮肤在刀刃下弯曲裂开，比卡卡西想象得更加容易。鲜血从敞开的伤口中流出，卡卡西把小刀放到一旁，俯身吮吸他的伤口。

毒液带着腐败的味道，卡卡西将口中的鲜血吐出来，再次吮吸，几次反复，直到甘甜的葡萄酒味涌入他的舌尖。他僵在原地，突然明晰地意识到自己的舌头贴着鸣人的皮肤，他的血液醇美神圣，卡卡西握住他的小腿，让舌头离开流血的伤口。他将最后一口鲜血吐在草地上，感到自己的舌头上残留甜腻的味道。他满头大汗，沮丧躺在鸣人脚边，额头靠在鸣人的小腿上，看着他的伤口处逐渐合拢。过了一会儿，他感到鸣人的手指梳进了他的头发。

“尤利西斯让船员用蜡堵住耳朵，并把自己绑在桅杆上，这样他就能安全地度过塞壬栖息的石岛，并且聆听她的歌声。”他耐心地讲述，几乎像在哄孩子入眠，“他到底想要什么呢？如果他想要继续航行，为什么要听她的歌？如果他想听她的歌，为什么又要继续航行？”

“我们不像你，”卡卡西闷声回答，“我们不能只为自己存在。”

“没错，”鸣人同意道，他的手指温柔地拂过卡卡西的耳廓，他打了个冷战，“你们渴望占有美，却又不愿为她牺牲。”他的手掌拂过卡卡西的脸侧，按住他的脖子，“你渴望我吗？”他在夜风的掩饰中发问，而卡卡西再次想起他赤裸的、泛着橄榄油光泽的身体。他无声地呜咽。

“你不是第一个。”女人的声音想起，卡卡西睁开眼睛，这才意识到她依然在身边。他抬起眼睛，看见她盘着腿坐在他们面前，俯身看向卡卡西，“很多人都宣称爱他，但他们最终都离开了他。”

“爱不是丢弃一切的理由。”卡卡西说。

“它应该是。”女人叹了口气，她拉开自己外套口袋的拉链，从里面掏出了一个黑乎乎的东西，递到卡卡西面前，那是一只扁圆的甲虫标本。卡卡西坐直身子，让鸣人的手掌从他身上滑落。他从女人手中接过标本，小心地放到自己左侧胸口的口袋里。甲虫的躯体温热，仿佛被太阳烤过。

“它已经没什么用了，但也终究不想做普通的甲虫。”她诡秘地笑了起来，看向他身后的鸣人，“就跟我们一样，嗯？”

####

步出营地时，卡卡西看到森林远处的天边透着白色，夜幕像是被泼散的水彩一般变得浅淡。卡卡西几乎停下脚步，但鸣人没有等待。他越过他打开车门，坐进了副驾驶。

卡卡西进车，点燃发动机，准备拉起手闸，但这时鸣人的手落在他的手背上，他刚想转头，就被鸣人抓住了领子，他冰冷的嘴唇贴向卡卡西。卡卡西吸了一口凉气，他的舌头舔过鸣人的下唇，而鸣人呻吟着拉着卡卡西，几乎把他拉过半个驾驶座。卡卡西着迷地吻他，在他的唇间品尝极乐的葡萄酒和香膏。

“我永远都无法在天亮前到达奥林匹亚，不是吗？”他在他的唇间询问，鸣人用手按住他心脏前的那只甲虫，有一瞬间，他感到它贴着他的胸口跳动起来。

“你想去吗？”

卡卡西闭上了眼睛。

“我必须去。”他回答。


	6. Chapter 6

“那么祈祷。”鸣人说，“祈祷，然后我会实现你的愿望。”

卡卡西再次亲吻他。他的嘴唇温热，卡卡西贴着他的舌头能够感到他血液的脉动，如同一位凡人的血肉之躯，当卡卡西按着他的脖子，啃咬他的下唇时，他能够感觉到鸣人的心跳通过他的皮肤传来。噢，那非凡的、有力的心脏，当他的力量在卡卡西的身体里燃烧时，卡卡西在他的心跳中感到了爱。一份早已离他远去的爱、熟悉的爱。在那个遥远的，如同幻梦一般的夜晚，卡卡西第一次听到死亡的叹息，他的母亲将他抱在怀中，轻声向他传授驱逐黑暗的咒语，他的父亲在另一边看着他，眼神和身体都鲜活地温暖。

“Ego sum via我即是道路，”他对着鸣人的嘴唇低吟，“sum veritas 我即是真理，sum vita 我即是生命。”

鸣人仿佛听到了什么好笑的话，他的嘴唇贴着卡卡西微笑起来。魔法从他的口中淌出，卡卡西看见了轮回的黑夜，获得幸福的人们在尼罗河畔歌唱欢呼，茂盛的芦苇在风中摇曳，在鸣人张口时卡卡西就学会了他的话语， _“_ _我曾为自己开辟一条小径，通过西方的天际，像一个神。_ _”_ 话语说出口时卡卡西分不清那是鸣人还是自己的声音，他看到了命运金色的丝线。他母亲的双手深情地抚摸着他的脸颊，他父亲在黑暗中注视着他，像一只沉默的、忠诚的狼。

森林的道路在他们面前敞开，仿佛他们突然受到山脉的优待。卡卡西从金发女神手中得来的甲虫温热地贴着他的胸口，而道路两旁的树木如同训练有素的军队一般注视着他们前行，仿佛他们看到了赠与卡卡西的礼物，女神的祝福在夜晚仍有其效力。卡卡西感到浑身暖洋洋的，几乎像是醉酒，他的身体轻盈，双手似乎无法贴在方向盘上。他做梦般地看着眼前的道路往上、往下，落基山脉的树林沉到了他们的脚下，灰色的公路变成了山谷间一道微不可见的裂痕。卡卡西往车窗外望去，看见浅紫色的夜幕上闪烁着星星，月亮离他们很近，城市在他的脚下奔腾。

“风是我的伙伴，”鸣人说，“在夜晚到来时，我张开翅膀，风就托着我的羽翼，将我带往任何我想去的地方。纲手的信徒曾经为她举办绝妙的派对，埃及人用葡萄酒驯服战争，罗马人将酒奉为神明，但是最好的酒还是来自巴比伦，我的灵魂在风中游荡，尝遍整个大陆的美酒，那是我最接近自由的时刻。”他叹了口气，卡卡西的车子像是架年久失修的小飞机似的，在风中猛烈地颠簸起来，仿佛他车上的每一块零件都在同时呻吟抗议，卡卡西下意识地抓住了鸣人的手。他清楚地感受到生命和热量如同决堤的水坝一般从他的指尖流逝，“噢，可是现在就连它们也离开我了。从女巫的塞勒姆飞到众神之山奥林匹亚，这就是我最后的旅程了。”鸣人的手心在卡卡西掌下摊开，车身再次猛烈地颠簸了一下，他们再次回到了公路上，晨光在缓慢地逼近天际。

卡卡西能够感受到逐渐苏醒的奥林匹亚，他麻木地将双手放回方向盘上，顺着五号公路穿过上城区，他随着记忆在分叉口驶下公路，驶过居民区一排排安静的小房子，直到标志着医院的白色建筑和玻璃窗户出现在了他们的视野面前。

“我爸爸，”卡卡西终于无法忍受未知和沉默，他开口道，“他将一生都奉献给了死亡。他与恶魔、鬼魂和怪物搏斗，但半数时间都不知道自己面对的究竟是什么。妈妈是唯一能让他停下来的人，”他吸了口气，“他们是好人，我的父母，比起普通人来说有些不一样，但他们——”他哽咽起来，他们在火焰中燃烧的面孔和带土流血的眼睛重叠，卡卡西在舌尖上尝到了死亡的腐朽味，“——妈妈被一只利维坦杀死。自那之后爸爸，他——”他亲手埋葬了他的父亲。旗木茂朔死在旗木家族的祖宅里，一把小刀插在他的心脏上，他淌出的血液曾经形成符号和咒文，尸体周围摆着仪式所用的碗和法器，但已经被无名的力量烧得无法辨认出原型。有人说他召唤出了恶魔，却被恶魔所杀，也有人说他是被人杀害，而他的仇家将现场伪装成了这幅模样。但卡卡西早已放弃寻求真相，旗木茂朔是个隐秘的人，即使是在生命的最后一刻，他也从不对任何人吐露心声。卡卡西将他的尸体推入火炉中烧毁，将他的骨灰和母亲的摆在一起，从此再也没有回过日本。

卡卡西将车开进了医院的停车场，卡卡西将车停好，熄了火，抽出钥匙，然后和手机和钥匙一起放进了自己夹克的口袋里。卡卡西深吸了口气，望向鸣人，鸣人平静地回望他。

“现在你能告诉我你为什么帮助我了吗？”卡卡西问。

“我觉得你已经知道答案了。”鸣人回答， “快去吧，卡卡西，我已经没法再为你做什么了。”

“再让我看看你，”卡卡西抓住了他的手腕，仿佛他能凭空消失似的，“你都已经到这里来了，难道不想把故事看完吗？”

鸣人的蓝眼睛冰冷地扫视着他，而卡卡西突然不确定自己为什么会说出刚才那番话。但在他反应过来之前，鸣人垂下了眼睛，露出了妥协的神色，仿佛他已经预料到这样的情况，“好吧。”他说。但卡卡西不清楚他到底答应了什么。

卡卡西让直觉带着自己进入医院的走廊，他们经过电梯时，看见前台的接待人员正趴在桌子上沉睡。整个医院安静得像一座坟墓，如果不是前台人员睡眠时起伏的背部，卡卡西几乎担心他们是否依然活着。鸣人沉默地跟在他身后，好奇地冲医院四周张望，仿佛是第一次来到这种地方。

医院像个苍白的迷宫，但卡卡西知道方向。他放在胸前的甲虫不耐地震动着翅膀，带他走向某一个ICU病房。房门应当上了锁，但当卡卡西把手在把手上时，房门发出了咔哒一声轻响，然后顺从地为他打开道路。他推门进去，穿过无菌区，进入房间内。他甚至没有回头确认鸣人是否跟了上来。

他几乎辨认不出来琳的样子。上个星期他才跟他们通过视频，琳晒黑了，她和带土刚刚回日本度了假，他们隔着电子屏幕冲卡卡西展示他们带回来的纪念品，并且让卡卡西发誓一定要找时间过来看他们—— _成天工作可不是什么健康的生活方式，卡卡西，你应该学我们放松一下_ ——卡卡西本应该明白那就是告别了。对于他们来说，哪一次离别不都有可能是最后一次告别吗？可是不，卡卡西忘记了，卡卡西允许自己在孤僻和悲伤中浸泡得太久，忘记无论他是否乐意，命运都依然会转动她金色的纺线，而生活会无情地继续。

而现在他的一位朋友已经离去，他的身体可能就在同一栋建筑里，在冰冷的地下，和其他死人一起在冷冻库里沉睡着。他的另一位朋友脸色苍白，头发被全部剃去，脑袋上包着棉纱布，呼吸管插在她的喉咙里。机器有规律地报告着她的心跳，她听起来很虚弱、太虚弱了，卡卡西能够感受到死亡的阴霾笼罩在她的灵魂上，明白她撑不到天亮。

卡卡西用手抚上他胸口的那只甲虫，“我现在该怎么做？”他问，冲鸣人、冲琳，还是冲他自己，他并不清楚。

“现在你接受审判。”旗木茂朔坐在琳病床旁的椅子上，转头看他。他看起来不像是个幽灵，卡卡西能够感受到他身上的温暖，他的呼吸，他湿润的眼珠。奇异的是，他父亲的面孔并没有让卡卡西感到过多的触动。他仿佛在凝视一个眼熟的陌生人，他父亲冷漠的眼睛回望着他，病房里没有开灯，只有细微的晨光从窗户外面透进来，旗木茂朔的银色长发披在肩膀上，瞳孔反光，像一只沙漠中的狼。

“你行走了很远，我的孩子，”狼神用他父亲的声音说话，“但在旅途的终点，人人都要接受审判，即使是神明也不例外。”他看向鸣人，突然，一阵深切的悲伤涌入了卡卡西的身体，卡卡西看到太阳在沙漠上金黄地上升，亡者的灵魂张开羽翼飞向审判的大厅，他们心中没有丝毫恐惧，因为他们完成了生命的功业，此时只要呼唤神的名字，神就会回应，“我曾经和我的兄弟站在您身旁，为您称量每一颗心脏。”他闭上眼睛，而卡卡西又看到了喷发的火山，一座孤独的、无人的岛屿，众神的居所已经坍塌，他的兄弟姐妹换上了许多不同的面孔，他已经认不出他们来了，于是他在火山下沉睡，他掩去自己黑色的身躯，化成一只白色的狼，“但我离开了您。我的兄弟、我的姐妹们，他们可以隐藏自己，您却不行。所有人都离开了您，”他对鸣人说，“是什么将您从沉睡中唤醒，我的朋友？您十分虚弱，不应该在这世间久留。”

“就如你被唤醒的原因一样，”鸣人来到卡卡西身边，轻轻地将他往前退，“你的后人在我安眠的地方大吵大闹，又自顾自地讲起故事来，你知道我的，我总是很难拒绝一个好故事。”鸣人把卡卡西推到了床角，满意地哼了一声，接着绕到床的另一边，侧着身子坐到床角，背对着卡卡西，面对他的父亲。

狼神重新看向他，他审视着卡卡西的表情，接着看向他胸口鼓起的口袋，那只甲虫在他的目光下震颤起来，“一颗心换另一颗心，”他说，“无数人向我提出过同样的条件，但无数人都失败了。”他看向琳苍白的面孔，伸手将手掌按在了她心脏的位置，“只有一颗轻盈的心能够获得重生。在来到这里的旅途上，许多神明帮助了你，不是因为你虔诚的奉献，而是因为他们跟你们一样被困在这世间。战争与正义之子被杀戮蒙蔽了双眼，预言与智慧的守护者失去了灵感的源泉，治愈与宽慰的女神无法战胜毒蛇。他们的心已经变得与凡人一样沉重，最终等待他们的只有三种命运：在遗忘中沦为凡人，在憎恨中化为恶魔，又或者登上过去之舟，陷入充满幻梦的长眠之中。”

“你就是从那长眠中醒来吗？”卡卡西问，“你有许多面孔，我看不清楚，你使用着我父亲的面孔，看上去像庇护着旗木家的天照大神。但你又像是阿努比斯，山丘上者、防腐之地者。你说要审判我的心脏，”卡卡西将手伸进胸口的口袋，掏出那颗甲虫，甲虫在他的手掌中温热地跳动，卡卡西能在耳中听见它的脉搏，“可是你自己的心也沉重，我能听的见。”他紧紧地攒着自己的心脏，感到胸口窒息地疼痛，“我父亲曾献出生命呼唤你，不为了换取重生，只为了请求你在人世间再次施行正义，可是那时你没有醒来。我父亲的血浸湿了你庇护的土地，但你没有醒来。”

狼神闭上了眼睛，“确实，”他轻轻拉了拉琳身上的被子，那动作意外的人性化，“但他唤醒了更伟大的事物，以献祭换来的正义。忍耐和牺牲，我们最初学会的，也是我们最早遗忘的。他唤醒了古老的故事，在夜晚步入亡者之旅，割出自己的眼睛与内脏、流干血液，当太阳升起时便与太阳一起重生。”

他看向鸣人，卡卡西再次呼吸到了他的苦涩的悲伤。突然，一张桌子出现在了他父亲的面前，桌子上摆着各种陶碗和器具，碗里着深色的内脏，屋子里散发着草药和福尔马林的味道，在桌子中央有一架不起眼的天平。狼神小心翼翼地从怀中掏出一根洁白的羽毛，那羽毛很大，几乎有两个手掌长。狼神将羽毛放到了天平的一段，沉默地向卡卡西伸出手。卡卡西看向床头琳苍白的面孔，将自己的心脏递了出去。

羽毛十分轻盈，甲虫沉重地垂了下去。

“他的心太沉重了，”狼神对鸣人说，“我的朋友，即使拥有伊西丝的护佑，他也不是您。”

“你说得好像我有多了不起似的，”鸣人转身来看卡卡西，“你的后人们继承了你的美德，”他说，“从前我们把那根羽毛做得太重了，有许多比他们更加自私的人也通过了审判大厅。”

狼神将甲虫拿起来，递回给卡卡西。卡卡西突然感到无法呼吸，他意识到琳的心跳声开始变得越来越缓慢了，但是医院的警报没有想起来，死亡的味道污染了卡卡西的感官。琳就要死了，当太阳升起时卡卡西将是孤身一人，而他只能责怪自己。因为是卡卡西推开了他的朋友，如果他更勇敢一点，如果他能接受他们的邀请，或许现在他就不会失去他最后的亲人——

“求你，”他说，“求你，我愿付出一切。”

“一切？”

“一切。”

“好吧，”鸣人说，“我相信你。”他站了起来，然后卡卡西的手穿过了他的胸膛，将他的心脏取了出来。鸣人的心脏温热，在他手心健壮有力地跳动着，流淌着健康鲜红的血液。卡卡西颤抖地将他的心脏放在了阿努比斯的天平上。

“一颗心脏换一颗心脏。”他的父亲说，“我的朋友，我们可以失去身体、血液和眼睛，但在太阳升起时，若是没有一颗心脏，你就将跟黑夜的猛兽一起消失在夜色之中，永远无法飞向永恒的西方。”

“永恒的遗忘、永恒的堕落和永恒的睡眠，”鸣人说，“无论哪一种结局，对我来说都太过无趣了。”他看向卡卡西，他的蓝眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着红光，“我将为我的信徒而死，就如我的信徒曾为我而死。你们将在面具下度完余生，只有我以来到世间的模样离去。”他的身体仿佛轻盈了十倍，他愉快地转了个圈，像是在跳什么诡异的胜利舞蹈，他在琳的床头停了下来，仔细地端详她，然后俯下身，亲吻了她被绷带包裹的额头。

“或许这就是为什么只有你才能抵得住着天平。”

卡卡西眨了眨眼，他再次睁眼时，天平、木桌和他父亲的幻象消失了。鸣人直起身，从床的另一边看他。他听到了琳平稳、安详的呼吸，医院的机器忠实地报告着她的心跳。她健壮有力的心跳，死亡的味道远离了房间，她闻起来像某种花，在春天时盛开。

在窗外，晨光逐渐明朗起来，太阳即将冲破漫长的夜晚，宣布崭新的生命的到来。他看着鸣人，而鸣人也望着他，最终，卡卡西下定了决心。

“跟我来。”他拉住鸣人的手腕，将他带出了病房，鸣人顺从地跟着他。卡卡西从他的皮肤上感受他的脉搏，并明白每一次震动都是曾经伟大的神明最后的悲鸣。他带着鸣人走出医院，进入停车场，近乎粗暴地把他塞到车里。他用一只手发动车子，另一只手一直抓着鸣人的手臂，生怕他下一秒就在晨光中消散。卡卡西像个醉汉似的开出医院，找到了离医院最近的一家汽车旅馆，停车，又抓着鸣人直奔前台。卡卡西估计现在自己的样子看起来大概颇为可笑，当他把现金丢在了前台上，店主昏昏欲睡地看了他和鸣人一眼，给他扔了一串钥匙。

当他把鸣人推进房门，把他按在散发着霉味的墙壁上亲吻时，鸣人对着他的嘴唇笑出了声，“我给予了我能给予的一切，”他说，“但我的理由并不高尚。我在过去的幻梦中沉睡了太久，现在我不愿再次睡去，可是也不愿成为肉体凡躯。”卡卡西扯掉了他和自己的外套，将嘴唇贴在他的锁骨上啃咬，鸣人环住他的肩膀，张开双腿让卡卡西将他从地上托起来，将他按在墙上，卡卡西的手扯掉了他的裤腰带，伸进衣服里抚摸他的皮肤，而鸣人咯咯笑了起来，“那该死的天平。你的心远比我的要高尚得多。”

“在我们之中，你是唯一浑身赤裸的人。”卡卡西说着，将他扔到床上，扯掉了他的裤子，鸣人从床上撑起自己，咬着嘴唇脱掉了他的上衣。他的身体毫无保留地袒露在卡卡西面前，卡卡西脱掉了自己的衣服，俯身跪在他敞开的膝盖间。他用舌头舔过他的脚踝，那上面留着两道蛇牙的咬痕。鸣人的皮肤散发着酒香，卡卡西用舌头和嘴唇崇拜他的小腿、膝盖和大腿内侧。

“你将品尝我，”鸣人的手温柔地落在了卡卡西的头发上，“占有我，标记我。当太阳升起时，你还会信我吗？”

“会的，”他冲他、冲自己保证，他伏在鸣人身上，亲吻他的胸膛，他心脏的脉动，“会的。”

卡卡西在幻梦中与鸣人交合，他皮肤上的酒香让卡卡西脑袋发热。鸣人美丽的面孔上满是汗水，他欲望的器官贴着卡卡西的，湿润得如同泛滥的尼罗河。他的身体如同雨季过后的三角洲一般丰饶，卡卡西辛勤地耕耘，他想用最甜美的果实装点他，红色的石榴如同宝石，葡萄饱满甘甜，就连来自异域的丝绸和金饰无法衬托出他的美丽。在被进入时鸣人流泪了，卡卡西品尝他的泪水，尝到了海盐和砂砾。他的乳尖是山峰，他的嘴唇是湖泊，他双腿间的密道是海洋，而卡卡西是沉没的船只。天真的水手听从了塞壬的歌，自愿步入深幽危险的洞穴。

“请求你，”卡卡西推入鸣人的身体，对着他的心脏祈祷，“请求你。”鸣人在他身下颤抖，他的指甲在卡卡西的背上划出血痕。

神迹再次在卡卡西眼前绽放，光辉的、伟大地闪耀着，照亮黑夜和卡卡西沉重的心脏和灵魂。在生命的尽头， _祂_ 比卡卡西第一次见到时更加崇高。河水将为祂奔腾、海浪将为祂屏息，莲花将在祂的脚步下盛开，他的眼睛就是承载了天空的水晶。

_“你愉悦了我的道路，扩张了我的小径，并将我包裹在光里。”_ 卡卡西捧着鸣人的手，将他的掌心按在自己的胸口上，俯身亲吻他的嘴唇，念出咒语， _“_ _我的心，曾在奥西里斯面前哭泣，并在审判的殿堂里哀求。而现在，我胜利地在平安中坐着，在那永恒的山顶。_ _”_

鸣人笑了，他的光辉温暖了卡卡西冰冷的灵魂，他的身体接纳着他，他的手捧着他的心，“不要用祭司们的话语迷惑我，”他说，耐心而温和，“咒语不是魔法的来源，我已经教过你了。”

“拿去。”卡卡西回答，他将鸣人的手紧紧地按在自己的胸膛上，恳求着、哭泣着，在极乐的山顶上向他的神明祈祷，“这是你的了。拿去。”


	7. Chapter 7

卡卡西是被手机铃声吵醒的，他迷糊地摸索着床头，用了好一会儿才意识到他现在躺的不是自己的床。他猛地坐了起来，下床的时候差点被被子绊了个跟头。他在自己丢到地上的外套中找到了不断震动的手机。

他在听电话时机械地打量着自己所处的环境，汽车旅馆的房间破旧，保持着80年代颇为流行的撞色系装修风格。他的衣服散落在房间的各个角落，床上的床单也乱七八糟，房间拉着遮光窗帘，但阳光还是从窗帘间的缝隙透了进来。卡卡西听见了鸟鸣，孩子在另一个房间里尖叫，车辆驶过的声音。城市在太阳升起时苏醒，暗夜的生灵和过去都幻梦都成为魅影。

他穿上夹克时，在胸口的口袋里找到了那只圣甲虫。

####

他们一起参加了带土的葬礼，他和琳。琳头发还没有长出来，她带着一顶黑色的帽子，穿着沉闷的黑色礼服，她的脸颊消瘦，眼球从她哀悼的面孔上突起，她闻起来依然像医院。但站在她身边，卡卡西明白能够感受到无尽的生命力，如同黑暗躲避阳光一般躲避着她。

宇智波家族将把带土的骨灰带回日本，卡卡西和琳站在殡仪馆外面，开着黑色的车辆将他们的朋友带走。然后他陪着琳在波士顿湾边散步，阳光如钻石一般地在海面上闪烁，私用的渔船和游艇整齐地停泊在港口边。他们顺着木制的港口甬道行走，海风温暖地吹进卡卡西的头发。他们没有说话，死亡依然沉重地压在他们的口中，彼此陪伴是他们唯一能做到的事情。

“我查了我能找到的一切线索，”在准备分别时，琳终于开口，“没有恶魔契约，老仇家或者发疯的恶灵，那个司机喝醉酒了，我——”她的眼眶发红，声音哽咽起来，卡卡西伸手将她抱在怀里，让她顺着他的肩膀流泪。她感觉起来是那么的轻，像一根羽毛。

“你觉得他会回来纠缠我们吗？”琳轻声说。

卡卡西想起了战争之神流血的眼睛，耸了耸肩，“或许。”

“唔，”琳看向他，目光里带着担忧，虽然她跟他一样失去了一位亲人，“你接下来有什么打算？”

卡卡西看了她一会儿，低下头，“我打算回一趟伊势。”

琳瞪大了眼睛，“真的？”

卡卡西点了点头。

琳没有说什么，她将手放在卡卡西的胳膊上，轻轻捏了一下，“祝你好运。”她说。

####

他的归来在他的亲戚们中引起了一阵不小的波动，直到卡卡西表示自己对家族事业和氏族继承毫无兴趣才算告一段落。旗木氏族人丁众多，但旗木茂朔却跟本家并不亲近。他和他的妻子合葬在伊势边郊的公墓里，而非跟其他有天赋的旗木的后人一般秘密葬在伊势神宫中，处于天照大神的庇护之下。

在回到旗木旧宅之前，卡卡西先去拜访了他的父母。他为他母亲挑选了她喜爱的桔梗，用清水清扫了他们的墓碑，小心地将刻字中的灰尘冲洗干净。他在墓地待到了夕阳落山，在四下无人时，他将手心贴在自己的胸口，让口袋中的圣甲虫紧贴自己的心脏。他感谢母亲给予他生命，感谢父亲为他献身，他祈福他们的灵魂将通过审判大厅通向永恒的西方，然后他为自己祈祷。太阳最后一丝余晖消失在大陆上时，他承诺以自己的心脏换回光明，可是夜晚只发出蝉鸣，没有给他回应。星星在太平洋的这一边也如太平洋的那边一样，清澈无辜地注视着他愚蠢的行为。

他在旗木宅并不受欢迎，但是宅里的老管家似乎对他有些好感，他带他穿过宅子里迂回的走廊，通往家族存放旧物的仓库，“除了你爸爸以前的工具，还有一些你妈妈的东西。”他放慢了语速，好让卡卡西能听得明白，“我从小少爷手里抢下来的，那孩子根本不知道自己在做什么。”他在一扇上了锁的拉门前面停下，掏出钥匙，卡卡西帮他一起将那粗厚的锁链抽下来，“他居然还在我面前说谎，就好像他懂得怎么制作魔药似的。”

卡卡西应了一声，跟他一起进入昏暗的仓库。仓库里散发着木头的味道，闻起来很干净，里面摆着三四排储物架，上面堆满了各种古怪的杂物。老管家带他进入房子深处，在架子之间自言自语地寻找，最终在某个架子的底部找到了一个纸箱子。

“他们留下的东西不多。”管家拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀，“或许这样才是最好的，赤裸地来到人世，再赤裸地离去。”

“他们留下了很多东西，”卡卡西回答，“他们的灵魂沉重，就如所有的凡人。只有神明才拥有一颗轻盈的心。”

####

箱子里放的是他母亲以前仪式的用具，她会运用咒语，但更多的时候，她的力量来自巫医与草药。她平时的工作跟所有在中世纪招致火刑的女巫一样：配置草药、驱逐恶魔、治疗病痛。她的工具包括一个小小的称量天平，几个陈旧的陶碟，和一盒缺了两枚的套装砝码。

箱子里还放着他父亲的笔记和一些没用完的鼠尾草、干花瓣和卡卡西认不出来的草本植物。卡卡西回到酒店，将那个天平放在床头，开始翻看他父亲的笔记。笔记前面记载了旗木家传统的驱魔方法，但到后面则越来越多地掺杂了欧洲大陆和美洲的知识，当卡卡西翻到最后几页，看见法老的权杖与荷鲁斯之眼的标志越来越多地出现在纸页上时，并没有感到太多地惊讶。他一目十行地阅读他早已烂熟于心的内容：死者的身体被不朽地保存，他的“巴”就会张开翅膀与拉神为伍。亡魂呼唤诸神的护佑，赞美死亡的君主奥西里斯，他们的心脏将被阿努比斯称量，若那心脏跟马特女神的羽毛还轻，亡魂便会得到奥西里斯的庇护，在天亮时跟他一样与太阳一同升起，获得永恒的新生。

笔记的最后一页只有两行文字，卡卡西将笔记本捧在胸前，轻声念诵： _“_ _在众人不知的地方，卧着塞特的受害者，他在那里让枝条缠绕。披上黑色的纱巾，埋好泪水，以你爱的力量，使他重见阳光。”_

他话音刚落，一阵风从他敞开的窗户中吹了进来，翻动他的书页，吹走了书中夹的零碎纸片。卡卡西赶忙按住书本，但这个时候，一片羽毛从书页中飞了出来，随着风在空中晃了一下，接着摇摇晃晃地落到了卡卡西的掌心。羽毛十分轻易柔软，还没有卡卡西半个手掌长，他看着那枚不知名的羽毛，突然感到了自己心脏的震颤。他抚向胸口，感到甲虫忠实地贴在他胸口的口袋里。

他像着了魔似的侧过身，摆正他母亲的天平，小心地将将甲虫从自己的口袋里掏出来，它在他的手中跳动，贴着他的手心跟他的心脏以同样的频率跳动。他将自己的心脏放到了天平的一端，然后屏住呼吸，慢慢地、慢慢地将羽毛放到了天平的另一端。

羽毛沉了下去。

**END**


	8. 后记

**一篇非常长而且可能有点用的后记：**

终于写完了，虽然过程和结果依然让我觉得有些不如意，但只能说是我水平有限，写到这里就算是把该表达的都表达了。

其实这与其说是一篇CP文，不如说是我借岸本老师的作品表达了一些自己想表达的东西，向岸本老师和卡鸣两位的OOC道歉。

这个故事来源于时代文华局重印的大英博物馆对埃及丧葬文化研究的合集《古埃及死者之书》。古埃及人对死亡的思考浪漫而丰富，这本书读起来也让人深受感动。古埃及人将咒语写在纸莎草上放进棺木，意图在死后的世界能够得到魔法的保护，这些咒语就统称为《亡灵书》。即使是当做纯粹的文学作品来看，《亡灵书》对生命与爱情的热情，对太阳、土地与尼罗河的热情也能读得让人浑身发抖。在这篇文中，所有斜体字的部分都是直接引用了《亡灵书》的内容。当然也非常推荐大家去阅读全文（<https://book.douban.com/review/2009442/>），诗歌不长，比我这篇小破文写得（当然）美多了。

这篇文的主神们都是以埃及神话人物为依托，而故事除却借用了埃及神话“死者之旅”的故事之外，其实更大的启发是来自于标题的《快乐王子》。简单来说，就是一个关于救世主和殉道者的故事。当然，我的立意远不如王尔德，在《快乐王子》里燕子和王子的动机都是无私的，但卡卡西和鸣人却各有其自己的目的，但最后他们的却在某种程度上做出了无私的选择，这样的交换我感觉也很有意思。

古埃及对欧洲大陆文明影响深远，古埃及象形文字的发音方式早已遗失，我们现在读到的神名都是来自罗马化的发音。而古埃及众神教也对罗马多神教里的形象和故事产生了很多影响，一位流传最广的女神伊西丝甚至影响了圣母玛利亚的形象。在这篇故事里，我愿意相信所有的神明都以尼罗河为起点，在古埃及消亡时，他们换上了不同的身份与面具，变成了不同的神明，来到新大陆，最终就像《美国众神》里描写的那样，在信仰消逝的年代苟延残喘，等待最后的消亡，但依然多少保存着当初的一些力量。文里出现的佐助、自来也、纲手、鸣人和茂朔，与其说是某个特定的神明，不如说是某种“相似概念”的集合体，他们的核心复杂多样，而我们只能以不同的神名来呼唤他们，并以人类的关系去揣摩他们。（神话学家和考古学家大概会想要掐死我）

下面是在描写各个角色时我提到的一些梗和故事的解释：

**佐助：战争/破坏力/恐惧**

建御雷神/塞赫美特/赫托尔

建御雷神，显然地，来自岸本本身的设定。雷神在日本神话中处在武神、战争神的位置，而我非常的喜欢佐助用雷劈树装逼的想法。）

在诸多神话里战争神都是拥有两面性的，有其温和的、理智的一面，也有暴虐、可怕的一面。就像是埃及神话里面的哈托尔/塞赫美特，哈托尔是一位温和的正义女神，但她在得到拉神的力量之后，就会化身为暴虐的战神塞赫美特，成为拉神制裁世间的权杖。她的力量甚至脱离了拉神的控制，最后拉神必须用葡萄酒引诱她，让她喝醉，回归温和的哈托尔。

鸣人将自己的眼睛给了他，宇智波和眼睛分不开的联系是一个理由，另一个理由是，塞赫美特也在某些说法里被称之为“拉神之眼”，一个完美的暗喻。

至于他是女神这件事……就不要纠结了（笑）

**自来也：言语/智慧/文字**

托特/阿波罗

古埃及的托特是审判大厅的书记官，语言文字的创造者，智慧的守护神，他的形象通常是鹭鸶或者狒狒，因为这两种动物都会使用工具，所以古埃及人认为他们十分聪明。）我觉得这种反差萌很适合自来也。在描写自来也时我其实有点把他往阿波罗身上靠的意思，他有着野兽的气息，就像阿波罗是野兽的守护者和牧羊人。同时阿波罗也是二十一世纪最经常被人误认为太阳神的人物，但实际上他主司的是预言、音乐和医药和其他一系列 ~~奇奇怪怪的~~ 东西，自来也住的地方里摆着很多手工用的东西，而且看上去非常温暖，大概是在回应他这一看上去是个糙汉实际上是多才多艺的暖男的形象。

**纲手：丰饶/治愈/生命力**

伊西丝/狄奥尼索斯

纲手的形象主要来自两位神明，最明显的一位是“荷鲁斯的母亲”，也就是伊西丝，魔法、生命、丰饶之神，在新王国时期和罗马时期地位非常重要的一位主神，在后期几乎担任了埃及神话体系中“母神”的角色，她掌管治愈的魔法、大地的收成、婚姻的幸福一系列适宜。伊西丝的形象影响非常广泛，基督教里圣母怀抱圣子的形象就是出自伊西丝怀抱荷鲁斯的形象。纲手是故事中送别鸣人离开的最后一位神明，我认为这样的隐喻颇为合适。

纲手的另外一个身份是酒神狄奥尼索斯，这个身份本质上没有什么用，但是我不想让纲手和她的酒分开……！这个暗示并不明显，只是短暂地出现在卡卡西看到过的幻象中：镜子撕碎他的身体，父神将他的心脏吞入口中。这是出自希腊神话，赫拉派提坦神（“巨大的神明”）去杀害宙斯的私生子狄奥尼索斯（again），狄奥尼索斯的身体在镜子中被打碎，但宙斯在危急时刻吞下了他的心脏，让他能够再次获得生命。同时酒神在旧信仰里被认为拥有治愈和使人宽慰的力量，大概是因为喝酒能给人放松麻痹的状态。

**茂朔：死亡/审判/守护者**

阿努比斯/天照大神

这个人物的两个身份都非常明显了，缘由也（我希望）随着故事的展开多少解释了。因为旗木家和忍犬分不开的关系，我着重强调了他们家族“狼”的形象。关于实际上在神话里阿努比斯与其他人的关系不能细想，因为传说里阿努比斯可能是1）杀了奥西里斯的赛特的儿子 2）奥西里斯的私生子。怎么想都觉得场面很尴尬。

实际上，在这个故事里所有人和所有人的关系都不能细想。不然会越来越乱的。）

**鸣人：忍耐/牺牲/重生**

我是按照奥西里斯/拉在《亡灵书》里的形象去安放鸣人在这个故事里的位置的，一位伟大的父神，所有的生灵都曾歌颂他的名字。“你这异邦的君王，远方的王子；古老的天空、不死的大地。并一切的主宰，万物的基石与支柱。”但实际上我一直犹豫地没有真正给鸣人按上一个可以“呼唤”的名字。

古埃及人喜欢把不同的神合在一起弄出一个新的神（并没有很懂具体是什么操作），但依据我的理解，《亡灵书》里讲述了奥西里斯的弟弟赛特杀死了他，而伊西丝将她的丈夫/哥哥的身体制作成木乃伊，让他得以在太阳升起时重生，成为永生的君王。在这个时候奥西里斯就和太阳神拉合为了一体，成为新生的象征。这个想法挺浪漫的，我就不去纠结它的合理性了。

《亡灵书》的最后一个部分叫《隐秘的拉的颂歌》，诗歌里拉的光辉普照万物，处处都是拉，一切都是拉的功绩。但拉本身是隐秘的，我很喜欢这个不可知的概念。对于卡卡西来说，鸣人也是一个不可知的造物，他因为见证了他的不可知而爱上他，就如所有的凡人都会爱上神明的光辉。但这也是为什么神明必然离开凡世。最后一幕的意义我心中有好几种解释，但说出来挺没意思的，靠大家自己想象吧。

那么，谢谢大家容忍我这篇胡言乱语的文，有人看（甚至有人催更）我真的留下了泪水。再次感谢。


End file.
